


Traducción - Instant Family

by Maiden_Lasso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_Lasso/pseuds/Maiden_Lasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape es la última persona Harry Potter recurriría cuando surgen complicaciones familiares, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traducción - Instant Family

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Instant Family](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15298) by Cruisedirector y DementorDelta. 



Cuando Severus Snape miró a través del espejo encantado para ver qué causaba alboroto en su sala de espera, se encontró con el espectáculo más desagradable. Allí estaba Harry Potter, antiguo héroe del mundo mágico y el hombre al que se le atribuía, en gran parte, haber salvado la vida de Snape, sin importar cuántas veces Snape insistió en que había salvado su propia vida tomando las precauciones adecuadas. Para hacer las cosas peor, Potter estaba meciendo a un bebé llorón en el hombro. 

Snape intentó pensar la forma de disimular que estaba fuera antes de, finalmente, suspirar y darse por vencido, abriendo la puerta que separaba su oficina de la sala exterior. 

—¡Potter! —ladró—. ¿Es un bebé? 

Potter se giró, sonriendo débilmente. Se veía terriblemente, como si no hubiera comido o dormido. Probablemente, insistía en llevar los casos principales de la Oficina de Aurores para ganar más gloria. 

—Muy observador —replicó, sin su arrogancia habitual—. Necesito ayuda. 

—Es mi penoso deber informarle de que el momento para usar una poción anticonceptiva es _antes_ de que la joven se quede embarazada —dijo Snape, haciendo una mueca cuando la pequeña criatura dejó escapar un gemido muy grande.   
  
Como era típico en él, Potter rodó los ojos. 

—Muchas gracias por eso, pero el bebé no es mío. Bueno... es mía, pero no soy su padre —. Se balanceaba sobre los pies mientras que el bebé de cara enrojecida comenzaba a llorar.   
  
—Por supuesto que no —se burló Snape. Había ojeado alguna historia en _El Profeta_ sobre Potter, una muggle y un bebé —una embarazosa escena para el Ministerio en un acto público— pero, como siempre hacía cuando Harry Potter estaba involucrado, intentó no prestarle mucha atención—. Muy bien, entonces, explique qué está haciendo aquí con esa... criatura. 

Potter cambió al bebé de brazo.

—Me dijeron que tiene un cólico —dijo—. Y que hay muchas pociones que pueden ayudar.   
  
Snape se cruzó de brazos, mirando al bebé con recelo antes de deslizar su mirada sobre Potter. 

—Por supuesto, hay pociones —dijo, acercándose un paso para tener una vista mejor de la cara arrugada del bebé. Si hubiera puesto atención en las clases de Pociones en Hogwarts, Potter no sólo habría sabido que habían pociones, sino que podría adivinar algunos de los ingredientes—. ¿Cómo se llama? 

—Lily. 

Potter se sonrojó un poco cuando Snape cambió su expresión para mirarle con desaprobación. 

—¿Y pretende que me crea que el bebé no es un accidente? Hubiera esperado de usted que guardara ese nombre para uno de sus propios hijos. —Antes de que Potter pudiera hacer un comentario, Snape se giró, haciendo un gesto brusco para indicarle a Potter que debía seguirle. 

—Dudo que alguna vez tenga un hijo y ésta es... —Harry suspiró, siguiendo a Snape a la parte trasera—. Es una larga historia. La versión corta es que una mujer muggle, de la que nunca había oído hablar, se presentó en el Ministerio, alegando que el bebé era mío. Luego, desapareció. El Ministerio investigó y descubrió que la madre se estaba muriendo de algo de lo que tampoco he oído hablar antes, pero que aparentemente sólo afecta a los magos. —Le dio la vuelta al bebé para que Snape pudiera verle la cara—. Quizás vio _El Profeta_ en algún sitio o escuchó hablar de mí a quien la dejara embarazada y la infectara, pero insistió en que yo criara a la niña. Todos los parientes del bebé son muggles. Ella no... puede hacer que las cosas echen chispas cuando se enfada. 

—Escuché algo sobre el incidente en el Ministerio, pensé que era un simple rumor sobre usted. —Snape se aclaró la garganta, con el ceño fruncido—. No todo el mundo sigue sus hazañas. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva mala?   
  
Potter miró a la niña. Para su aparente sorpresa, parecía perfectamente calmada en ese momento, mirando a Snape con curiosidad. 

—Cada vez que come, empieza a gritar al rato. A veces dura horas. La Sra. Weasley dijo que era la leche que le daba de comer, así que probé con muchas leches diferentes, leche de cabra e incluso con una nodriza. Siempre es lo mismo.   
  
Snape se inclinó más cerca, oliendo el aliento del bebé. 

—¿Y Moll... es decir, la Sra. Weasley no le cacareó algún consejo sobre qué más hacer para un cólico? 

La risa de Potter fue débil.

—La Sra. Weasley, el Sr. Weasley y Percy Weasley y la Sra. Granger y el Sr. Granger y la abuela de Neville. Todo el mundo es un experto. Y cada uno me ha dado un consejo distinto. 

Al tocar la frente del bebé, Snape determinó que no tenía fiebre. Con suerte, eso significaba que no estaba deshidratada.

—¿Cuándo comenzó a llorar? 

—Justo después que terminé con ella. Quizá antes. —Con un suspiro, Harry movió a la niña, aunque estaba bastante tranquila, mirando aún a Snape mientras éste le tocaba las glándulas debajo de su barbilla—. Me llamaron de San Mungo. La madre había usado algún tipo de Hechizo Vinculante, aunque no tienen ni idea de cómo pudo aprenderlo. El Ministerio dice que no se pude romper, pero que será seguro si la mantengo conmigo hasta que puedan intercambiarlo a otra persona. No sabía que las adopciones mágicas fueran tan complicadas. —Harry sonrió cansado—. Los Weasley creen que debería quedármela. 

De alguna forma, esa declaración fue más chocante que la presencia de Potter con el bebé en la oficina de Snape. 

—¿Quiere decir que está considerando _no_ quedarse con ella? —preguntó enderezándose.   
  
—¿Cómo voy a quedarme un bebé? ¡Me estoy entrenando para ser Auror!

—Entonces, aparentemente, hay consecuencias por ser El Elegido que interfiere en su planes. —Snape era incapaz de alejar la desaprobación de su voz. Deliberadamente, dejó de mirar a la tranquila cara pequeña y a Potter, que frunció el ceño cuando el bebé comenzó a quejarse, buscando el cabello de Snape. 

—¿En serio piensa que es simple? ¿Qué hago si cada familia que busca un nombre famoso como padrino decide realizar un hechizo para hacerme guardián de sus hijos? 

Los pequeños dedos prensiles habían encontrado el cabello de Snape. Miró a Potter, como si esperara que hiciera algo al respecto. 

—Si rompe un Hechizo Vinculante, es probable que dañe seriamente la magia del bebé. 

—Pero en San Mungo me dijeron que creía que podrían transferirlo, o algo así. —Movió a la niña mientras ella gemía, sin soltar el pelo de Snape. Resoplando, Snape se inclinó para acomodarse a los pequeños dedos. 

—En San Mungo no siempre se preocupan de las consecuencias de los tratamientos tanto como de los resultados. —Se tocó la garganta un momento, recordando sus últimas experiencias con los Sanadores. 

Potter le miraba con sorpresa, aunque aparentemente no por los recuerdos de Snape que casi habían acabado con su vida para que Potter pudiese obtener el mérito de salvar el mundo. 

—Le gusta —dijo—. Por lo general, es muy insegura y no deja que nadie la toque salvo yo. Iba a contratar a una enfermera a tiempo completo, pero dos de ellas se despidieron el primer día. 

Desenredando con suavidad su pelo del puño del bebé, Snape le ofreció un dedo. 

—Evidentemente, es una niña con una sensibilidad superior, a pesar de estar viviendo con usted. Quizás lo mejor para romper el Hechizo Vinculante sea que no le tenga ningún apego. Crecer sin familia, obviamente, no le hará ningún daño. —Intentó liberar su dedo, pero Lily comenzó a llorar inmediatamente. 

—Eso no es justo—. Potter movió el bebé tan fuerte que Snape se alargó para cogerla—. Tendrá una familia, una familia de verdad, con dos padres, no un único padre que esté siempre en el Ministerio o haciendo un trabajo peligroso—. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando Lily dejó de llorar y gorgojeó.   
  
—La vida no es justa, Potter, seguramente ya se había dado cuenta a estas alturas. —Snape se sorprendió acariciando el cálido y sedoso pelo de la cabeza del bebé y se paró inmediatamente. A su vez, ella se acomodó en su hombro—. Muy bien... Puedo darle algo ahora para aliviar los síntomas y adaptar una poción para ella que elimine la causa. No es necesario decir que personalizar una poción lleva más tiempo de preparación, ya que tendré que tomar varias muestras para determinar la causa.   
  
Potter sacudía la cabeza suavemente, mirando a Snape.

—¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo con bebés desde la guerra? ¿No tendrá que coger sangre, verdad? 

—Desde que abrí el negocio tras mi... recuperación, he tenido que lidiar con todo tipo de condiciones en todos los casos de miseria y sufrimiento humano. Sí, necesitaré un poco de sangre. También saliva y vómito. La extracción de sangre será lo menos dolorosa posible. Sé que piensa que soy un monstruo...

—Bueno, tengo un montón de saliva y vómito. En la camiseta, en los pantalones y en la ropa sucia en casa.   
  
—Necesito muestras frescas. —Sostuvo a la niña cerca mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de cristal de su gabinete—. De momento, sólo tengo su palabra de que experimenta ataques de llanto. Para mí, parece estar perfectamente educada. 

—Espere una hora hasta que vuelva a tener hambre y, entonces, otra hora hasta que haya comido. —Potter frunció el ceño, dando la impresión de balancearse sobre los pies—. Quizás debería criarla.

—Ninguna autoridad, mágica o muggle, me confiaría un bebé. —Sacó una botella, pasándosela a Potter—. Descorche esto. Recuerda cómo hacerlo, ¿no? 

Sonrojándose un poco, Harry lo hizo, salpicando un poco del contenido porque estaba mirando a Snape con el bebé.   
  
—Quizá lo hagan si lo pido —replicó—. ¿Qué quiso decir con lo que romper el Hechizo Vinculante afectaría su magia? 

Snape apuntó a un matraz sobre el mostrador. 

—Sirve media medida. La cantidad mínima marcada, —Acariciaba la nuca de Lily de nuevo, con aire ausente—. Un Hechizo Vinculante es magia poderosa. Parecida al hechizo... —se aclaró la garganta—. A la magia que su madre usó para protegerle. ¿Puede imaginar lo que pudo haberle hecho romperlo a una edad tan joven? Podría interferir con la progresión de sus habilidades mágicas. 

Potter levantó la mirada, después se concentró en el matraz, vertiendo la poción. 

—No entiendo cómo alguien que nunca he conocido, que no tiene formación de Hogwarts o un sitio así, pudo haber lanzando un hechizo como ése. ¿Por lo general un Hechizo Vinculante no necesita... no sé, pelo o algo, como la Multijugos? ¿Hay alguna forma de parar que otra gente haga lo mismo? 

Como siempre, le ponía poca atención a su trabajo. Snape miró críticamente al matraz, haciendo un ruido para que Potter dejara de verter la poción.

—¡No tanta! Recuerde lo pequeño que es su organismo si lo comparamos a un bulto tan grande como usted. —Cambiando al bebé de nuevo, cogió un cuentagotas—. Puede que hubiera sangre involucrada. Muchos hechizos poderosos dependen de la sangre. Pudo obtener su sangre cuando estuvo en el hospital o incluso puede ser un pariente lejano. Ésas cosas no son desconocidas.   
  
—Hicieron una prueba en San Mungo para asegurarse de que decía la verdad cuando dije que no era mía. Creo que Malfoy intentó convencer a todo el mundo de que estaba mintiendo y que, obviamente, era mi adorada hija. No me dijeron si tenemos alguna relación aparte de lo que ya sabíamos... que no puedo ser su padre. 

—Porque es virgen, supongo. —Snape resopló suavemente, manteniendo el cuentagotas en la boca de Lily y apretando un poco—. Obviamente, se necesita saber más sobre cómo se hizo el hechizo. ¿Dijo que la madre falleció? —Hizo una pausa para volver a llenar el cuentagotas. 

—La verdad es que no la conocí nunca. —Potter se acercó para ayudar con la cabeza del bebé—. Se estaba muriendo... delirante. No puedo decir si era una enfermedad mágica o qué. Sólo les dije que se aseguraran de que el bebé no la tenía también. 

Asintiendo a regañadientes en señal de aprobación, Snape dejó el cuentagotas para coger un paño y limpiar la boca de Lily. Cuando ella hizo un sonido angustiado, le indicó a Potter que lo retirara. 

—También hay hechizos que implican semen. Incluso si no mantuvo relaciones sexuales con esa mujer, quizás tenía a una de sus amantes para conseguir una muestra. 

—No es posible. —Quizá le ha sido fiel a la Señorita Weasly, pensó Snape—. Realmente, no hay forma de que ninguna bruja consiga mi, um, mi semen—. La niña interrumpió cualquier cosa que Snape pudiera decir lloriqueando suavemente—. Debe tener hambre. 

—Coja a Li... al bebé y mire si está más dispuesta después de la primera dosis. —Harry se la quitó a Snape, suspirando audiblemente por el alivio cuando no se puso a llorar inmediatamente. Snape había levantado la mano para acariciarla antes de reconsiderarlo y bajarla. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo de media duran sus llantos? ¿Duran más por la noche?   
  
—Más de la mitad de la noche, por lo general.

Eso explicaba el evidente agotamiento de Potter. 

—¿No tiene ayuda con ella cuando llora?   
  
—Me quedé con los Weasly un par de veces, pero Molly tiene sus propios nietos. Y creo que está bastante molesta porque Ginny y yo nunca... bueno, lo que dije. Nunca me acosté con ninguna bruja.   
  
Ocultando su reacción, Snape vertió la poción en un frasco, enjuagó el matraz y el cuentagotas para dárselo a Potter. 

—No serás un buen padre si está agotado. Si está pensando en renunciar a ella, ¿por qué le puso el nombre de su madre?   
  
—No lo sé. —Potter se mordió el labio, mirando a la calmada cara de Lily—. Cuando llora, me siento como si lo estuviera haciendo todo mal y que ella no estaría mejor con nadie excepto yo. Sigo esperando que aparezca algún pariente, o algo. Quiero decir, no tiene ninguno ahora mismo. 

—¿Qué es para usted? No hay nada que le ate a ella. —Snape envolvió los artículos y los encogió, haciendo un gesto hacia el bolsillo de Potter y pidiendo permiso para meterlo dentro. 

—No le tengo afecto... realmente me preocupo por ella. Sólo... maldita sea, ¿cómo podría tenerla?   
  
—Podría encontrar a alguien que le ayude—. Snape cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho—. Es el mago más popular del siglo, seguramente hay alguien en que pueda confiar para cuidar de una jovencita inofensiva el tiempo necesario para que usted duerma lo suficiente durante la noche. 

—Merece algo más que alguien que la cuide. Merece una familia. No a un tutor prácticamente ausente y una enfermera. —Potter miró a Snape acariciar su cabeza de nuevo.   
  
—Debe saber que el Hechizo Vinculante no habría funcionado si no fuera un buen partido para el bebé. No tome ninguna decisión antes tener una noche de sueño apropiada.   
  
—No me haga sentir más culpable de lo que ya lo hago—. Potter se dejó caer en una silla del laboratorio, meciendo el bebé—. Sé que soy un buen partido. Es la primera persona que conoce y no se ha echado a llorar. 

Snape dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

—¿Por qué piensa que es?   
  
—No tengo ni idea. —La risa de Potter era débil. Contuvo un bostezo, no del todo—. Quizás le gustan los hombre solitarios. No es lo que pienso... me refiero a que probablemente le gusta vivir en paz. 

Rodando los ojos, Snape comenzó a hablar. 

—Vivo solo porque... —Pero eso no era asunto de Potter. Snape apretó los labios—. Esto no es sobre mi. Es sobre alguien que depende de usted, que no puede estar sola como el héroe del mundo mágico, pero creo que lo puede entender por su propia infancia. Si va a renunciar a ella, hágalo antes de que tenga recuerdos concretos de usted y de perderle. 

—Es un bebé. No tendrá recuerdos de mi. Soy yo el que va a tener recuerdos. 

—No suena como un hombre que esté dispuesto a entregar con indiferencia a un niño que esté a su cuidado. —Incapaz de contenerse, Snape se inclinó para deslizar su mano por los suaves rizos de la niña—. Mi receta es que duerma una noche completa y deje las decisiones complicadas para momentos más racionales. Puedo darle instrucciones para la poción que le he dado y podemos acordar una hora para recoger las muestras que necesito. —Prácticamente, Potter se estaba quedando dormido en la silla, sin las manos fijas en la espalda de Lily—. Potter, ¿me está escuchando? ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no descansa una noche completa?   
  
Potter se sacudió alejándose, después se enderezó un poco mientras Lily se lamentaba. 

—Sabía que iba a tener hambre de nuevo. No duermo bien de todas formas. Tengo que darle de comer. 

Snape resopló vacilante, luego cogió a Lily. En primer lugar, no estaba haciendo nada de eso por Potter. 

—Vivo sobre la tienda. Vaya arriba y duerma algo —espetó—. La alimentaré y le daré una dosis extra en caso de que el cólico se manifieste de nuevo. Tiene prohibido bajar las escaleras hasta que duerma varias horas. 

Snape no podía decir si Potter parpadeaba por la sorpresa o el cansancio. 

—¿Por qué _quiere_ cuidarla? —preguntó con sospecha. 

—Sólo quiero que ella se recupere y, al venir a mí, la ha puesto efectivamente a mi cuidado. Mi consejo como su maestro de pociones es que duerma algo para que pueda ser un buen padre—. Snape le miró, dándose cuenta de que agarraba al bebé protectoramente.

—No soy su... —Potter se sonrojó, después suspiró—. ¿Me está diciendo que voy a dormir en su cama? 

—Aparentemente, no será el primer hombre que duerma en ella. 

—Supongo que los Slytherin se oponen a eso por principio. 

—Si lo hicieran, me habría descalificado a mí mismo como jefe de la casa—. ¿Por qué le decía eso a Potter? Snape se sonrojó, acariciando la espalda del bebé distraídamente—. Ahora deje de fruncir el ceño e ignorar mi consejo cuando parece que está medio muerto. ¿No confía en mí para estar con ella? 

Asintiendo, Potter se puso de pie con cansancio.

—Está bien. Sobre todo porque no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos. Dormiré en su cama. Despiérteme si ella necesita algo. 

Al final, cogiendo la varita de su bolsillo, Snape giró la señal de la consulta exterior a 'cerrado'. 

—Recuerde, tiene prohibido bajar hasta que haya dormido varias horras. —Potter siguió su gesto hacia las escaleras. Snape añadió, irónicamente:— Por supuesto, no hace falta que me lo agradezca.   
  
—No pensé que quisiera que lo hiciera desde que me dejó claro que no era por mí. —Potter hizo una pausa—. Profesor, yo... realmente, le estoy muy agradecido. 

—Demuestre su gratitud siguiendo mis instrucciones. —Snape le observó subir las escaleras. Se sentía perplejo por todo lo que había pasado, en particular por el hecho de tener a un bebé balbuceante en brazos. Por lo menos, la leche de cabra era fácil de alterar y la niña le miraba en silencio mientras él se la pasaba de un brazo a otro, transformando un matraz en un biberón y lo esterilizaba con un hechizo.   
  
La silla más cómoda que poseía Snape estaba en su dormitorio, debajo de la ventana. Cuando subió las escaleras, Potter se había dormido rápido, boca abajo en la cama, dando la impresión de que ni siquiera el regreso de Voldemort pudiera despertarle. 

—No llores —le advirtió Snape a Lily en voz baja. Levantó las manos con los puños cerrados cuando él le ofreció el biberón. La miró, después miró a Potter, sacudió la cabeza, recordándose a sí mismo que no mirara a ninguno de los dos. No era como si necesitara los recuerdos de cualquiera de los dos en el dormitorio, cuando ambos ser irían pronto.   
  
  
  


* * * * *

Escuchó a Potter antes que verlo de nuevo. Había dejado a Potter durmiendo después de alimentar a Lily, con su varita había puesto una manta sobre el cuerpo tendido y apagado las luces. Hubo el chirrido conocido de los muelles de la cama y el ruido sordo de unos pasos descalzos sobre el suelo. Luego, lo más revelador, la cisterna y el sonido del agua corriendo. Snape ajustó la manta rosa en la cuna del bebé. 

 

—Papá se despertó, prin... —Miró a la puerta de la cocina, ya que era la bajada de las escaleras desde el dormitorio. ¿Por qué era tan ridículamente fácil llamar a las niñas 'princesa' sin merecerlo especialmente? 

—Lo siento. —La disculpa adormilada llegó desde la puerta. 

Snape se enderezó sobre la improvisada cuna. Potter parecía tan adormilado como sonaba, pero al menos estaba visiblemente más descansado que cuatro horas antes, cuando había irrumpido en la vida de Snape. En la consulta. 

—¿Por qué... por obedecer órdenes por primera vez? 

—Por ser un gran problema—. Al menos, los ojos de Potter estaban alerta, escudriñando la pequeña cocina hasta que vio la cuna en la esquina—. ¿Qué es... —Frunció el ceño, restregando una mano por su cara para asegurarse de que las gafas estaban en su lugar—, eso? 

—Un móvil para bebés —facilitó Snape, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, de forma defensiva. Potter caminó descalzo hacia la guardería improvisada—. Seguro que tiene uno en casa.

—No como éste. —Potter se paró delante de la cuna, mirando hacia abajo mientras una pequeña llama de fuego estallaba del hocico del Galés Verde, chamuscando la cola del Ridgeback Noruego. Los dragones eran de unas tres pulgadas de largo, pero bastante realistas si los hizo Snape. El Ridgeback chilló indignado, metiéndose en picado en una de las esponjosas nubes que componían el resto del móvil. Lily balbuceó de placer, levantando el puño regordete hacia la pequeña cola que acababa de desaparecer dentro de una de las nubes.  
  
Cuando Potter se dio cuenta de que miraba el móvil tan intensamente como Lily, se encogió de hombros pero no se alejó.

—El de casa tiene ovejas —explicó. Ante la mirada abiertamente incrédula de Snape, añadió:—Y, eh, arcoiris. —Vio otro vuelo de los dragones, que se abalanzaron sobre los lados opuestos de una nube y casi chocan, compitiendo cabeza con cabeza y golpeando los pequeños hocicos. Por un momento, Snape no podía decir quién estaba más fascinado: Potter o Lily.   
  
Potter apartó la mirada y pareció que le iba a dar las gracias a Snape de nuevo, o peor, disculparse por algo. 

—No está llorando —dijo, en lugar de eso. 

—Ni lo ha hecho —dijo Snape. Potter parecía mudo por eso—. La poción para su diagnóstico se está cociendo. —Apuntó al caldero de la encimera que tenía un pequeño fuego debajo—. Fue, eh, muy generosa con las muestras necesarias. 

Potter sonrió, su cara parecía mucho menos preocupado que unas horas antes, a pesar de que Snape simplemente había querido mencionar que habría un cargo extra por el servicio de cambios de pañal. 

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Potter, jugueteando con la manta rosa, Lily balbuceó un poco, dando palmas. 

—Muchas, sin conclusiones. 

Uno de los dragones en miniatura dejó escapar un grito y escupió dos columnas de fuego, creando rápidamente una bola tan grande como los puños de Lily. La bola brilló roja durante un momento, después en azul y luego en verde, antes de desaparecer en una lluvia de chispas que se apagó antes de llegar cerca de la cuna.   
  
—¿No es... —comenzó Potter, pero se distrajo momentáneamente cuando Lily hizo el ademán de coger una de las luminosas chispas—. ¿No se supone que es para adormecerla? —preguntó Potter. 

—Si prefiere ese tipo de cosas —dijo Snape con desdén. Movió la varita hacia el móvil. Los dragones se transformaron en hipogrifos, que daban vuelvas y vueltas con las alas desplegadas en círculos calmantes e hipnotizantes sobre la cabeza de Lily. Momentos después bostezó y sus párpados se fueron cerrando. 

Desfortunadamente los de Potter también.   
  
—Deje de mirar, Potter, a menos que planee pasar la noche. —No había querido que sonara como una oferta, pero Potter se sonrojó y miró a otro lado. 

—Lo...

—No.

—... siento.

Snape le miró fijamente. No le gustaba sentirse incómodo en su propia cocina ahora que su pequeña acompañante estaba dormida. 

Potter frotó un pie descalzo sobre el otro. 

—Quizá debería ser su padre —dijo, con la clara intención de hacer una broma sin gracia, pero algo en su expresión cambió mientras lo dijo—. A ella... le gusta. 

—Es una niña. Le gusta cualquiera que tenga un móvil de dragones —dijo Sanpe, gruñendo.   
  
—Nunca le ha gustado nadie antes. Gritaba hasta cuando Molly Weasley la cogía. Soy el único al que deja que la cuide durante un rato. 

Snape entrecerró los ojos, asimilando la apariencia de Potter. No sólo parecía exhausto... parecía demacrado.   
  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió en condiciones? —preguntó enfadado. 

—Desayuné. 

—¿Qué comió? —Observó la boca de Potter moverse mientras éste intentaba recordar. Probablemente dos mordiscos de algo antes de que el bebé lo apartara de sus manos y, probablemente, otros dos mordiscos en la cena la noche anterior, interrumpida cuando la niña comenzó a llorar. Con un suspiro de frustración, Snape abrió la despensa y gritó:— Siéntate. 

Al menos Potter estaba siendo obediente. Se sentó en una silla, pasando una mano por su pelo alborotado.

—¿Mis hábitos alimenticios le afectan de alguna manera? 

—No, idiota, le afectan a usted. No puede ser un padre competente cuando se muere de hambre y no duerme.

Potter rió suavemente.

—Quizá deba contratar a una niñera para mí en vez de para ella. Aunque no sé si ella toleraría tener a alguien más en casa... Se pone muy inquieta cuando hay visitas. Creo que le asusta Neville porque cree que nunca querrá niños. 

En lugar de manifestar su opinión de que no sería una gran pérdida para el mundo mágico que no hubiera más Longbottom, Snape movió la varita hacia la estufa, reavivándola. Potter también saltó, aunque Lily permaneció apaciblemente dormida, con los brazos sobre la cabeza, como si alguien le hubiera exigido que levantara las manos.

—Espero que le gusten las comidas preparadas —murmuró Snape. Había planeado guardar el pescado hasta el fin de semana, ya que era su favorito—. Nada de té para usted, Potter, necesita dormir cuando tenga la oportunidad. Le haré una manzanilla. 

Los ojos de Potter parecían sólo medio enfocados mientras seguían a Snape por la habitación, viéndole recuperar el paquete, apuntar con la varita y sacar dos porciones de pescado y patatas fritas, que llevó a la mesa.

—¿Está cocinando para mí? —preguntó Potter, claramente confuso. 

—Si no va a cuidarse usted mismo... —Un par de tenedores volaron desde el cajón y cayeron en la mesa, haciendo que Potter se sobresaltara. Un pequeño gemido surgió de la cuna, después se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Snape apuntó a la comida—. _Coma._

—Sí, Señor. —Sólo había un dejo de burla en la voz de Potter—. Lo sé... podría adoptarnos a ambos.   
  
—¿Honestamente cree que cualquier corte del mundo mágico me entregaría la custodia del Elegido o su ilegítima descendencia? 

—Ella no es mi... —Potter cerró la boca, lo miró y entonces sonrió de forma inesperada—. Ya sé, les diré que es suya. 

Snape se dejó caer en la silla frente a él, sin tener la certeza de que Potter hablara en serio o estuviera bromeando. Por supuesto, en el estado mental de Potter, probablemente ni él lo sabría. 

—Tengo exactamente las mismas probabilidades de dejar a una bruja embarazada que usted, Potter. 

El corte hizo poco para dañar el humor de Potter... o su apetito.

—Es mejor con ella que yo. Hasta llora cuando Molly le canta. —Había acabado ya con casi la mitad de las patatas fritas. 

Snape, para sus adentros y tras haber escuchado a varios Weasley luciéndose durante años, no se lo preguntó. 

—Cualquiera puede ser mejor que un joven medio muerto de hambre y exhausto, con poca experiencia sobre lo que necesita un bebé. —Snape, en realidad, no había querido decir esa última parte en voz alta. En vez de disculparse, Snape pinchó su pescado—. Haga la contrario a cualquier cosa que habría hecho su tía. 

Potter resopló con una patata en la boca.

—¿En realidad quieres decir que se preocupa por Lily? Ya tengo eso cubierto. —Miró hacia la esquina donde los hipogrifos estaban haciéndose gestos silenciosos el uno al otro, con las alas cubriendo sus picos. Después miró a Snape con curiosidad—. ¿Por qué es tan bueno con ella? 

—¿Ha olvidado tan pronto que era profesor? Seguramente, incluso con una capacidad de atención tan pequeña como la suya...

Potter se reía, las líneas de su demacrado rostro se suavizaron cuando lo hizo. Hubo un ruido balbuceante en la esquina y uno de los hipogrifos miró a Potter. 

—Ser profesor no tiene nada que ver, no éramos bebés —farfulló. 

—El principio es, sin embargo, el mismo —dijo Snape, sin moverse. 

—Si va a decirme que le cambió los pañales a Draco Malfoy, prefiero no saberlo —dijo Potter, aunque Snape notó que la supuesta repugnancia de Potter no era por la comida.

—Qué imaginación espantosa tiene —dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido.

Potter se encogió de hombros. 

—De acuerdo, así que le concedo que cuidaba niños, pero en realidad no es lo mismo que tener a un bebé llorando durante toda la noche. 

—Obviamente, nunca fue el Jefe de Casa de Crabbe —señaló Snape. Potter se rió de nuevo, entonces pareció disgustado cuando el sonido provocó otro balbuceo más fuerte desde la cuna.

—Creo que está despierta. —Potter parecía tan triste y preocupado que Snape le hizo un gesto para que permaneciera en su asiento, poniéndose de pie en su lugar para mirar a la niña. Ambos lo oyeron, pero Snape vio las diminutas chispas que surgieron de la pila de mantas, una pequeña corriente rosa de chispas. Los hipogrifos se transformaron de nuevo en dragones. Un hocico expulsó un poco de fuego triunfante y la carrera comenzó de nuevo, dando vuelvas y vueltas mientras Lily reía de la alegría. 

—¿Alguna vez... —comenzó Snape, girándose hacia la mesa. 

Potter ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

—¿Alguna vez ha hecho eso? No. Ha hecho chispas antes, pero nunca... nada más. 

Snape se inclinó sobre la guardería improvisada y observó como Lily aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos como si animara a los dragones. 

—No puede... hacerse daño, ¿no? —preguntó Potter, claramente preocupado. Observaron juntos durante un momento, aunque Snape no estaba seguro de qué buscaban... quizá la evidencia de una varita enana o la de un elfo doméstico demasiado servicial.   
  
—No —dijo firmemente Snape—. Las primeras manifestaciones pueden ser fuertes pero no hay el suficiente poder en ellas para... —se interrumpió, había algo preocupante en el fondo de su memoria.

—Si está seguro —dijo Potter, mirando a Snape, su expresión cambió a la vez—. No estás seguro.

—Los Hechizos Vinculantes pueden ser impredecibles. —En contra de su voluntad, miró a la cicatriz de Potter—. Era mucho más poderoso de lo que debía haber sido porque... por lo que le pasó. 

Parecía que Potter necesitaba sentarse. Sin pensarlo, Snape puso una mano en su hombro, guiándole de nuevo a la silla. 

—Así que... así que... —Miró hacia arriba, buscando la cara de Snape—. ¿Qué está diciendo? 

—Ese cólico puede ser la menor de sus preocupaciones —dijo Snape, caminando hacia la cuna mientras Potter comenzaba a levantarse de nuevo—. Termine de comer. —Snape miró con recelo a Lily, pero ella le ignoró, observando los dragones descender en picado uno tras otro en el móvil. Parecía demasiado temprano para que ella estuviera bien despierta o con hambre, pero para asegurarse, fue a calentar algo de la leche modificada.   
  
Potter le miraba con ansiedad, pero al menos le dio otro bocado al pescado.

—Nunca entendí las normas sobre la magia en los menores de edad, ya que a los magos menores se les prohíbe hacer magia, pero la habilidad para hacer magia es un requisito para entrar a las escuelas de magia y hechicería. Draco y Hermione sabían hechizos antes de llegar a Hogwarts... Estoy seguro de que los padres de él no se preocupaban por las reglas y ella ni siquiera conocía las normas. Pero si Lily puede hacer cosas como ésta, cuando es tan pequeña, ¿el Ministerio vendrá tras ella?   
  
—Si crece con el cuidado y la educación adecuada, su magia nunca perderá tanto el control, de forma que el Ministerio no tendría ninguna razón para interesarse en ella. 

—¿Educación? Pensé que iba a decir 'disciplina'. —Potter le dio un sorbo a su té—. ¿Qué sugiere ahora... contratar a un profesor además de una niñera? 

Lily hizo un pequeño gemido y Snape miró en dirección de la cuna. Con reluctancia llegó a una desagradable conclusión. 

—Creo que lo mejor será que me permita quedármela bajo observación unos días. 

—¿Quiere decir... que la deje aquí contigo? —Pareciendo muy aliviado, Potter bajó la taza—. Escuche, sé que pensaba que bromeaba cuando dije que debería quedársela...

—No dejarla aquí conmigo—, le cortó Snape—. Puede mostrar cierta... tolerancia... hacia mi porque puedo mantenerla cómoda, pero si el Hechizo Vinculante es tan fuerte como sospecho, no duraría si desparecieras. —Intentó mantener una expresión neutral—. Me temo que necesitaré observaros a ambos. 

Esperaba que Potter objetara, pero Potter sólo se dejó caer en su asiento, contemplado el borde quemado de una patata. 

—¿Dice que quiere que me quede aquí con ella? —preguntó—. Grimmuald Place es más grande... podría venir con nosotros. 

Aparentemente aliviaba tanto la mente de Potter no tener que tomar una decisión que ni siquiera iba a molestarse en quejarse. 

—Por mucho que esté seguro de que los dos estarían más cómodos en un espacio mayor, necesito el equipo que tengo aquí. Y tengo otros clientes. Sería mejor si permanecieran aquí... y se mantuviera al margen cuanto sea posible.   
  
Potter permaneció en silencio unos minutos, mirando hacia la cuna e inhalando el aroma de la manzanilla sin beber el resto de la infusión.

—Quizá, podría ayudarle —dijo al final, sonando sorprendentemente escarmentado—. Sé que piensa que soy un desastre en Pociones, pero aprendí algunas cosas de su libro.

Snape empezó a discutir... estar cerca de Potter _siempre_ le hacía querer discutir, incluso si Potter hubiese dicho que Snape era el Maestro de Pociones más brillante de la historia de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que Potter parecía tan desesperadamente necesitado de algo concreto que hacer. Sólo esa desesperación pudo haberle traído a la tienda de Snape esa tarde. 

—Está bien —dijo con un asentimiento. 

Potter pareció momentáneamente desconfiado, como si hubiera esperado que Snape discutiera. En lugar de eso, le devolvió el asentimiento, echándole un ojo a la leche que Snape estaba preparando. 

—Piensa que hay algún problema con ella. —Había terminado la comida y también algo de la de Snape. Cuando Snape no le respondió, Potter pareció un poco enfermo—. Piensa que hay algo que estoy haciendo que... —Su voz se rompió y se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

  
  


Snape se apartó, frunciendo los labios. 

—Su madre era una bruja muy hábil y hasta su hechizo para protegerle no fue perfecto. La madre de esta niña —o quien quiera que lanzara el hechizo— no podía tener esperanzas de lanzar un hechizo sin fallos. —Sacudió la cabeza, empuñando la varita hacia el fogón para que la medida de leche cayera en la botella—. De muchas formas, cualquier Hechizo Vinculante se parece mucho a un Horcrux... —comenzó. 

Potter le miró impresionado. Se alejó de la mesa.

—¿Qué, no... un Horcrux? —Miró hacia la cuna, después de nuevo a Snape—. No puede decir eso.

—Toda la magia está equilibrada, Potter —replicó Snape, cogiendo el biberón de leche que invocó hacia su mano—. Un Horcrux se forma sobre la muerte, un Hechizo Vinculante se forma sobre la vida. Uno para preservar un alma rota, el otro para salvar un alma de romperse—. Se inclinó sobre la cuna, moviendo el biberón suavemente—. Los dos son muy poderosos. 

Potter se unió a él en la cuna, alcanzando a Lily. 

—Déjeme —dijo, cogiéndola en brazos—. Esto, al menos, puedo hacerlo, incluso si ella comienza a llorar justo después.

Lily, como para demostrar la naturaleza contraria de la niñez, no demostró ninguna intención de llorar. De hecho, mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor del biberón, parecía verdaderamente angelical, como si nunca se hubiera formado una lágrima en sus ojos.   
  
—La magia poderosa también necesita una gran cantidad de nutrición —dijo Snape, mirando el nivel de la leche en el biberón. No se percató de que estaba acercando un dedo hasta que Lily lo cogió—. Debía comer todo el rato cuando era un niño.

Potter dio un resoplido.

—Bueno, siempre estaba hambriento —dijo Potter ausentemente, poniendo caras ridículas al bulto de sus brazos. Los ojos de Lily se arrugaron y escupió alrededor de la tetina del biberón—. ¿Tiene otro dormitorio? Puedo tenerla conmigo en mi cuarto... —Se paró cuando vio la cara de Snape.   
  
—Vivo sobre la tienda... sólo hay un dormitorio. Puede quedárselo... —Alzó una mano para impedir las protestas de Potter—. Puedo transformar el sofá de la sala de estar. Lily y usted necesitarán más espacio. 

Potter parecía preocupado, pero diligentemente colocó a Lily sobre su hombro, dándole el biberón vacío a Snape mientras palmeaba su espalda. 

—Ya que estaba hablando de Horcruxes —comenzó despacio—, supongo que Dumbledore debió decirte lo que sospechaba sobre Voldemort y yo.   
  
—No lo hizo. —Snape apretó los labios, resistiendo el instinto de decirle a Potter que no mencionara ese nombre. Sabía que había detalles que Potter nunca le había contado al Ministerio sobre la caída del Señor Tenebroso y su papel en ella, como también había detalles que Snape se había guardado para sí. Otros hechos habían tenido mucho más sentido en retrospectiva—. No era muy difícil imaginarse por qué el Señor Tenebroso había tenido a sus seguidores más leales protegiendo determinados objetos y, una vez que lo supe, no fue difícil imaginarse por qué el Director pensaba que necesitaba ofrecerte como una oveja en un sacrificio. 

Lily soltó un pequeño eructo y Potter se detuvo para levantarla más alto sobre su hombro, acariciando su espalda. 

—Siempre pude decir cuando estaba en presencia de otro horcrux, incluso antes de tener alguna idea de qué eran o qué significaba que pudiera sentirlos —dijo despacio—. Si un Hechizo Vinculante es como el contrario de un horcrux, ¿sería más fácil para alguien lanzar uno sobre mí que sobre una persona normal porque yo era... por lo que me hizo? 

—No tengo ni idea. No creo que haya precedentes. —Potter se giró, así que Lily estaba frente a Snape, con los ojos fijos en él. Eran más oscuros que los de Potter, más castaños que verdes y, sin embargo, aún siendo una niña tenía la misma mirada—. Otra razón para observarlos a ambos. 

Potter se volvió hacia Snape, suspirando.

—De verdad que lo siento por todos los problemas —dijo. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia la niña—. No está llorando.   
  
—Démela. Debería volver a la cama. —Era más fácil despedir a Potter recordándole su agotamiento más que mencionar que Snape tenía unos experimentos que quería hacer mientras Lily estaba relativamente calmada. Particularmente desde que Snape tenía intenciones de ver si podía inquietarla para que hiciera magia de nuevo. 

Potter se acercó, poniendo el bulto en los brazos de Snape y sin duda una señal de su agotamiento era que casi no había puesto reparos en ser enviado de vuelva a la cama. Sus manos se entrelazaron un instante, entonces Potter las levantó para ahuecar la nuca de Lily, mirándola.

—¿Me despertará si me necesita? —preguntó Potter, con el primer indicio de la renuencia que había mostrado sobre dejarla al cuidado de Snape. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Snape, aunque no hizo ningún esfuerzo por hacer que sonara como si realmente lo fuera a hacer. Pareció que Potter iba agradecérselo de nuevo a Snape, así que éste hizo un movimiento espantándolo y Potter por fin accedió. Snape miró a Lily mientras ambos escuchaban los pasos descalzos de Potter en el suelo.   
  
  


* * * * *

  
Potter durmió toda la noche. Ni Snape ni Lily lo hicieron, pero tampoco sufrieron un ataque de llantos. Y Snape tuvo éxito con una asombrosa manifestación de magia, no tan llamativa como el cambio del móvil, pero igual de satisfactoria. La alimentó dos veces durante la noche y puso la cuna en la sala de estar donde durmió en el sofá. Se había despertado muy temprano para verla mirándole, despierta y en alerta pero sin llorar, a través de los listones de la cuna y estuvo seguro de que se lo imaginaba cuando ella le sonrió. 

—Gases —se dijo, pero le permitió jugar con su dedo mientras calentaba la leche y después jugaron con chispas, Snape lanzó fuegos artificiales sobre la cuna mientras ella los alcanzaba. Cuando él insistió en que era hora de volver a dormir, ella respondió con un débil chisporroteo. 

Pareciendo menos dormido que antes, Potter estaba en la puerta como si no estuviera seguro de ser bienvenido, antes de que Snape señalara un biberón en la encimera. 

—Déselo —ordenó, haciendo malabarismos con la leche y las mantas de Lily. 

—Sí, señor —dijo Potter, con ta facilidad que Snape no creyó que estuviera burlándose—. ¿Qué es? 

—El remedio para el cólico. —Puso a Lily en brazos de Potter—. Adminístrele una dosis... el cuentagotas debería dosificarlo automáticamente, después hágala eructar.

A pesar de su desaliño por el sueño, Potter parecía descansado y, mucho más importante, encantado de ver a Lily, que se parecía a cualquier otro niño cuando no estaba en pleno ataque de llanto. Obedientemente le dio la dosis, limpiándole el labio inferior cuando un poco escurrió sobre él. 

—Muy bien, princesa —susurró, girándola con cuidado. Mientras, sobre el hombro de Potter, su pequeña mano intentó agarrar el pelo de Snape. Potter lo notó y sonrió—. Quizá debería conseguir una peluca negra. 

—Muy divertido —dijo Snape, aunque se inclinó ligeramente para que ella pudiera tirar de un mechón. Balbuceando antes de eructar—. ¿Tiene entrenamiento de Auror hoy? 

Meciendo a Lily con cuidado, Potter se giró para hacerle frente. 

—¿Hum, qué día es hoy? —Antes de que Snape pudiera responder, él sacudió la cabeza—. Espere, no, la traje con usted anoche porque era viernes y sabía que tenía todo el fin de semana para pensar algo si usted... —Su cara se enrojeció e inmediatamente miró hacia abajo, haciéndole una mueca al bebé en sus brazos. 

—¿Si yo qué? —Snape tuvo la sensación de que sabía lo que venía a continuación. 

Potter se encogió de hombros. 

—No me dejaba entrar. 

—Sé que siempre ha pensado que era un monstruo... —comenzó Snape, sin permitirse distraerse con el pequeño puño que alcanzaba su pelo. 

—No, yo no —le interrumpió Potter, pareciendo como si fuera un alumno de primer año, nervioso y desafiante, todo al mismo tiempo—. Siempre he sabido que era un hombre, con prejuicios y lealtades como cualquier otro hombre. Nunca pensé que ninguna de esas cosas fueran las mismas que las mías. —Miró a Lily, que incapaz de obtener un mechón del pelo de Snape, se conformó con el de Potter. Hizo una mueca cuando ella tiró muy fuerte—. Acéptalo, nunca hemos estado en la misma habitación tanto tiempo sin intentar matarnos mutuamente. 

Snape rodó los ojos, después de todos los años que había pasado intentando mantener a Potter vivo, Potter seguía creyendo que Snape había deseado atormentarle.

—Sólo dice eso porque no sabes qué hay para desayunar —advirtió. Como no esperaba compañía, Snape sólo tenía arenque ahumado en lata. 

—¿Por qué no me deja comprar el desayuno? Al menos puedo hacer eso. Tengo mucho dinero. ¿Hay alguien cerca de aquí que haga entregas por flu o tenemos que esperar una entrega por lechuza? Mataría por un poco de bacon en condiciones. 

Aunque la primera reacción de Sanpe fuer protestar que él no permitiría que Potter le comprara la comida, tuvo que admitir que su boca se hizo agua ante el pensamiento del bacon y, además, eso haría que Potter tuviera una comida decente. Sin embargo, había evitado tener conectada la red flu a su casa. 

—¿Por qué no la deja conmigo y así usted sale y consigue lo que quiera? —sugirió. Cuando Potter pareció inquieto, rodó los ojos una vez más—. ¿Ayer me suplicaba que la adoptara y hoy no quiere confiar en dejarla a solas conmigo durante quince minutos? 

—No es eso. Estaba pensando que debería encargarme de unas cosas. Ir a Grimmuald Place y coger algunas mantas y pañales más, quizás un par de libros y todo lo que crea que deba traer. Podría parar en la tienda de ultramarinos y traer lo que quiera.   
  
Todo sonaba alarmantemente doméstico para Snape. 

—En mi piso, yo hago la compra de comida —dijo—. Puede cuidar al bebé mientras la hago. —Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que los pañales limpios era una muy buena idea, los hechizos de limpieza sólo eran efectivos completamente unas veces—. Si desea ir a su casa para recoger las cosas de Lily, aprovecharé el rato para investigar su condición. ¿No supongo que tiene una manta térmica? ¿O una silla de balanceo? 

—Los dos, en realidad. —Potter se animó un poco—. Pero por lo general, patea la manta y grita si la dejo en la silla más de un par de minutos. 

Snape sospechó que era sentirse ignorada y no la manta o la silla lo que ofendía a Lily. 

—Supongo que es capaz de lanzar un hechizo para encogerlos y transportarlos. 

—Absolutamente. —Potter asintió, mirando alrededor—. ¿Sabe dónde dejé mis calcetines? Será mejor que traiga ropa limpia para mí también. 

Snape sintió otro pequeño tirabuzón de incomodidad enredándose a su alrededor, una trampa del diablo de la vida doméstica con el que no tenía experiencia y para el que no tenía ningún deseo. Una aguda réplica se formó en la punta de su lengua. 

— _Accio_ calcetines de Potter. —Pero eso fue lo que le salió. 

Lily balbuceó cuando dos calcetines de colores chillones —no el mismo color, y colores que Snape jamás había utilizado, ni siquiera cuando llevaba ropa de caridad de la parroquia— se lanzaron sobre sus cabezas. Cambiando a Lily, Potter los cogió y luego se la pasó para poder sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina y ponérselos. Snape se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Potter un segundo después de que Potter lo hiciera. Potter enseñó los pies, ahora vestidos con calcetines desemparejados. Uno era verde con escobas cruzadas, el otro era morado con snitchs a lo largo de los dedos.   
  
—Los hizo un amigo. —Potter movió los dedos en los calcetines—. Antes de morir—. Se puso de pie, obviamente sin querer decir más y pellizcó la mejilla de Lily—. Intenta no echarme mucho de menos, princesa —dijo, con la voz cargada de afecto del que no había habido mucha evidencia la noche anterior. Por un momento, pareció que también iba a pellizcar a Snape en la mejilla, pero parpadeo y dio un paso atrás, recuperando la compostura rápidamente—. Bueno, vuelvo pronto. 

El sonido de la Aparición hizo que Lily riera. 

—Esperemos que _tus_ calcetines estén emparejados, jovencita —dijo Snape, con un resoplido suave ahora que el torbellino de Potter se había ido lejos.   
  
Snape estaba considerando seriamente los arenques cuando Potter regresó, con un paquete sobre la espalda como algún Papá Noel eternamente descuidado. Se apreció justo al lado de la mesa de la cocina, cerca de la cuna. Sonriendo, dejó el paquete —Snape se dio cuenta de que en realidad era una colcha— sobre la mesa, deshaciendo el nudo. 

—¿Me has echado de menos? —preguntó. 

—No sea ridí... —comenzó Snape antes de darse cuenta de que Potter estaba hablándole a Lily, envuelta en su cuna. 

Potter rió, ordenando los paquetes del fardo. 

—Apuesto que lo hiciste. Traje bacon, huevos, queso, algo de ese pan crujiente para postar y tomates. —Tenía la varita en la mano, cambiando el tamaño de las cosas que había sacado—. No, espera, es su pequeña borla —corrigió, agitándolo hacia ella. Dos pequeñas manos se alzaron, así que ella puso unas caras ridículas mientras él se burlaba de ella antes de entregárselo a las manos alzadas. Amplió más artículos con movimientos fluidos de su varita, al final encontró los tomates, dejando de lado un montón de pelusa, en su mayoría rosa, además de un surtido aterrador de lo que podría haber sido la ropa de Potter. Aunque reducido, el surtido, además de juguetes, mantas y de cosas inidentificables, cubría toda la mesa de la cocina de Snape.

—¿Ha sido problemática? —preguntó Snape, rebuscó en el montón y encontrando un paquete complicado que sólo podría ser la silla de balanceo. 

—No tanto como el padre —dijo Snape, no muy por lo bajo. Potter miró hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Snape dijo:— Deje las cosas del desayuno y la silla de balanceo. Haré el desayuno mientras usted desempaca el resto de esas cosas en la cómoda de arriba.   
  
—No puedo adueñarme de su habitación —protestó Potter, mirando hacia la cama como si pidiera la opinión de Lily.   
  
—No hay discusión con el estómago vacío —replicó Snape, arrugando la nariz—. Deje también un pañal limpio.   
  
Potter llegó rebotando escaleras abajo cuando el bacon estaba caliente y los huevos casi fritos. Sonrió a Lily, que estaba en la silla de balanceo e hizo volar algún tipo de juguete rosa sobre su cabeza. 

—Puse sus guantes en el cajón de los calcetines —le informó a Snape—. ¿Siempre ha vivido aquí solo? 

—Sí —respondió Snape bruscamente, dando la vuelta al bacon una vez más. 

—¿Se mudó aquí después de Hogwarts? ¿Siempre ha vivido solo en general? —Potter no notó la mirada de Snape porque estaba muy ocupado haciendo que el juguete diera una vuelta. Lily botó entusiasmada, haciendo que la silla hiciera ruido sobre el suelo—. Es una gran cómoda. Pensé que lo había compartido antes.  
  
—Venía con el piso —replicó Snape malhumorado, alcanzando los platos—. El Ministerio confiscó muchas de las cosas que tenía en Spinner's End antes de perdonarme, así que tuve que reemplazar muchas de mis pertenencias.   
  
—¿Spinner's End? ¿Ahí fue donde conoció a mi madre, no? —Snape se preparó para una lluvia de preguntas, pero Potter continuó sólo con:— Estaría feliz por tener una nieta, ¿no crees? 

Había sido lo suficientemente duro pensar en Lily Evans como una madre cuando había dado a luz al heredero de James Potter, en lo que parecía ser muy joven para tener una hijo para Snape, a pesar de que tenía casi 20 años cuando se quedó embarazada. Intentar imaginarla como una abuela cariñosa estaba más allá de las capacidades de Snape, particularmente con el estómago vacío. 

—Cállese y coma, Potter —ordenó Snape, dejando un plato delante del hijo de Lily Evans. 

Ansiosamente, Harry cogió un tenedor y comenzó a llevarse los huevos a la boca. 

—Creo que debería llamarme Harry —dijo. 

—Y no hable con la boca llena. —Era casi inconcebible que Potter fuera ahora mayor que Snape cuando él y la madre de Potter habían sido amigos.   
  
No es que Potter actuara de acuerdo a su edad de todas formas; continuaba hablando casi sin cesar, diciéndole a Snape de dónde procedía cada uno de los juegues de Lily y cuáles había insistido la Sra. Weasley que era muy peligrosos para los recién nacidos. 

—Bien, espero que mis padres fuesen felices por tener una nieta, incluso si ella no es exactamente mía —dijo Potter, entonces—. ¿Les habría importado que yo no estuviera, ya sabes, con una mujer? 

—Tu madre y yo nunca discutimos su punto de vista sobre la paternidad fuera del matrimonio —replicó Snape malhumorado, entonces tomó un sorbo de té antes de dirigirse a la pregunta que Potter hacía en realidad—. No tengo ni idea de qué habrían dicho tus padres sobre su preferencia por los hombres. 

Potter bajó el tenedor. 

—¿No sabían lo suyo? ¿O... eso no fue hasta después? Dijo que a los slytherin no les importa, ¿no? 

Rodando los ojos, Snape dio un mordisco a su tostada y se tomó su tiempo para masticar y tragar mientras decidía si le debía alguna explicación a Potter. 

—Como bien sabe, algunos slytherin están tan dispuestos como algunos gryffindor para mofarse de la gente por la cualidad personal que escojan —replicó finalmente, mirando a Potter mover nerviosamente la pierna y entonces pretendió que lo había hecho por el beneficio de Lily—. Su padre no era tan propenso a usar insultos sobre la preferencia sexual como su buen amigo Black.   
  
—Lo que es gracioso, porque lo habría apostado todo a que Sirius era gay. —La boca de Snape se abrió de golpe, Potter cogió a Lily, que se retorcía, de la silla de balanceo—. Debiste haberlo sospechado. A parte de algunas fotos muggles de chicas, que creo que las tenía sólo para molestar a sus padres, jamás le escuché expresar ningún interés en una mujer. Sin embargo, en realidad nunca hablamos de eso. Creo que pensaba que era demasiado joven. —Lily cogió el tenedor de la mesa y Potter la cambió a su otro brazo—. Pero estábamos hablando de usted. 

—No lo estábamos. —Deliberadamente, Snape llevó el último trozo de huevos a su boca, aunque estaba frío y algo cuajado. Observó a Potter dejar que Lily jugara con su mano—. Estábamos hablando de sus padres. Para responder a su pregunta, sí, imagino que complacería a su madre tener una pequeña niña llamada como ella. 

—Me alegro de que piense así. —Potter le sonrió, llegando a poner a Lily de nuevo en la cuna. Otra vez Snape sintió la misma inquietud ante el acogedor escenario doméstico. Sabía muy bien que no debía confiarse, que Potter sólo estaba aliviado por haber encontrado ayuda con su problema. Por supuesto, no duraría. 

—Déjeme lavarlo —ofreció Potter, justo cuando Snape estaba a punto de ordenarle que lo hiciera. Snape casi se niega, sólo por llevar la contraria, pero decidió que sería mejor poner toda la energía incasable de Potter en hacer algo útil. 

—Muy bien —concedió, alejándose de la inquietante comida doméstica. Al menos toda la charla sobre los nietos había sonado como si Potter estuviese menos decidido a romper el Hechizo Vinculante y quedarse con Lily. Snape no sabía por qué era tan importante para él que Potter, que ya había asumido demasiada responsabilidad sobre cosas de las que no tenía control a muy temprana edad, no eludía ésta—. Eso me permitirá continuar con mi investigación. 

Potter ya estaba apilando los platos en el fregadero, con las manos y no con magia. Miró a Lily antes de seguir adelante y Snape le observó inclinarse sobre la cuna. 

—Se ha dormido —dijo Potter, girándose para dedicarle una brillante sonrisa a Snape. 

No. No a Snape. Sólo era un vestigio de mirar a la niña dormida. El vuelco en el pecho de Snape era sólo por haber comido bacon después de tanto tiempo contando sólo con arenques y gachas frías.   
  
—Es preciosa —dijo Potter, enderezándose y mirando a la niña durmiente. Inclinó la cabeza como si se asegurara de su conclusión.   
  
—Tonterías —replicó Snape, manteniendo la voz baja—. Los bebés no son _preciosos_. Son... —De alguna forma, Snape se encontró hombro a hombro con Potter sobre la cuna. La pequeña cara estaba flácida, los perfectos y pequeños labios entreabiertos, las oscuras pestañas descansando contra sus mejillas. Agarraba la bola rosa de peluche que Potter había hecho girar sobre su cabeza.   
  
—¿Son qué? —preguntó Potter, en voz baja pero llena de humor—. No parece del tipo que dice 'adorable' o 'lindo'. —Metió la mano para subir la manta a los hombros de Lily.

—Tonterías —murmuró Snape.

Al menos, Potter se reía disimuladamente. 

—Sólo está molesto porque durmió en el sofá y eso es culpa mía, así que al menos puedo fregar. —Se giró hacia el fregadero—. Apenas recuerdo cómo era su madre... estaba enferma por ese entonces y gritándome que me hiciera cargo del bebé. Pensé que estaba loca. —Pareció pensativo durante un momento, luego lo sacudió fuera visiblemente. La sonrisa parecía un poco forzada pero la sostuvo. 

—No podías saberlo —dijo Snape, sintiendo una inacostumbrada necesidad de consolar a Potter por el desafortunado ensoñamiento.

Potter aceptó hasta ese consuelo insignificante.

—Ni siquiera la cogí... a Lily, me refiero. Sólo me quedé allí de pie y los magos de seguridad la aturdieron. Nadie estaba seguro de que tuviera un bebé hasta que Lily comenzó a llorar. —Snape había cruzado a la zona de trabajo pero no pretendía comenzar su labor. Los periódicos se habían centrado en los rumores sobre Potter y en hacer insinuaciones petulantes sobre la paternidad de la niña, a pesar de los reclamos de Potter—. Seguía llorando así que se la dieron a uno del equipo de seguridad. —La boca de Potter se crispó—. Dawlish, creo, que siempre se queda con las tareas basura. Él me la dio. —Hizo el gesto de sostener un bulto del tamaño de un bebé torpemente—. Nadie se la llevaría de vuelta. —Suspiró y miró a Snape como si buscara consuelo—. Una vez que se descubrió lo del Hechizo Vinculante, nadie escuchó que se intentara encontrar algo más.   
  
Potter se apoyó en el fregadero, mirando sobre la cuna otra vez.

—Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, pero... —Se pasó una mano por el pelo, una señal que Snape reconocía, desde sus días de estudiante, de angustia e inseguridad.   
  
—La trajo a mí —dijo Snape firmemente.

—Y he hecho su vida un desastre, lo sé —. Potter miró por la habitación, que hasta la tarde anterior no había tenido nada rosa y, seguramente, nada de peluche—. ¿Tiene trabajo que hacer? Me llevará sólo un minuto. ¿Quiere que le ayude con lo que sea? 

—Como sabe, el tiempo de las pociones es preciso. No puedo permitirme descuidar mi trabajo durante el fin de semana. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Potter se puso a trabajar con un plato manchado por la grasa del bacon. 

—Debería dejar que le ayude, ya que he tomado mucho de su tiempo. Haré la limpieza si aún no confías en tenerme cerca de un caldero.  
  
Incluso sin el don para las pociones que Malfoy y Granger habían mostrado, Potter parecía lo suficientemente competente para trocear gusamocos y medir eléboro seco. Sin embargo, esa no era una razón para que Snape aceptara la oferta de Potter. 

—Trabajo mejor solo —dijo—. Y usted debería descansar si desea estar preparado para volver al Ministerio el lunes.   
Durante un momento, la expresión de Potter pareció vacilar entre la desesperación y el alivio. Cerró el grifo, girándose despacio. 

—Si me la quedo... —comenzó, con la voz quebrada.

Snape esperó.

—¿Si se la queda... ? —apuntó cuando Potter pareció conformarse quedándose allí de pie, con las manos chorreando y sin decir nada.

—No si. —Tragando, cerró los ojos—. Debo dejar de decir 'si'. No puedo pensar en el resto. —Snape puso un paño en sus manos y se apoyó contra la encimera de trabajo, aún esperando. Al final, Potter dijo:— Sigo pensando en Teddy. Y Neville. Ambos perdieron a sus padres. ¿Cómo voy a hacer un trabajo tan peligroso, donde no sé ni cuándo me llamarán, si tengo una hija?   
  
—¿Está diciendo que ya no quiere ser Auror? 

—¡No lo sé! —La voz de Potter se levantó. Un momento después, hubo un pequeño llanto desde la cuna. Snape tropezó con él, ya que ambos se acercaron a ella, casi cayendo, luchando contra el impulso de llamar a Potter idiota cuando ningún otro gemido siguió al primero. Quizá Lily se había vuelto a dormir—. No es justo quedármela y seguir entrenando para el trabajo más peligroso que hay, ¿verdad? Especialmente cuando soy yo. 

La desesperación parecía sumergir toda la alegría que Potter hubiese sentido por la idea de tener una hija. 

—¿Su amigo, el Sr. Weasley, no intenta convertirse en Auror, a pesar de su apreciable falta de talento en pociones y hechizos? —demandó Snape. Eso, al menos, llamó la atención de Potter y antes de que pudiera discutir, Snape añadió:— Supongo que _él_ tiene intenciones de tener una familia. La mayoría de los aurores nunca se han enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso y usted ya ha sobrevivido a más batallas que cualquiera de esa oficina. ¿Esto es por su miedo a que la niña sea huérfana o que reconocer esa paternidad podría interferir con su ambición de llegar a ser el Ministro de Magia más joven de la historia? 

—No tiene nada que ver con la ambición —siseó Potter enfadado—. Sí, estoy seguro de que probablemente Ron tenga hijos algún día, pero no ahora, antes de haber terminado el entrenamiento, y si algo llegara a pasarle, tiene padres, hermanos y una hermana. Todos intentan ayudarme a mí también —la Sra. Weasley siempre está diciéndome que soy como de la familia, a pesar de que sabe que jamás me casaré con Ginny— pero no es lo mismo que _ser_ familia. Si algo me pasara, Lily no tendría una. 

—Me tendría a mí —espetó Snape antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. 

Hubo, durante un momento, el mayor silencio que Snape jamás había escuchado. 

—¿Usted? —dijo Potter, sacudió la cabeza, escondiendo el breve destello de desolación que Snape había visto claramente—. No la quiere. No quiere a nadie. —Miró de reojo a la esquina y luego a Snape, mostrándose enfadado y a la defensiva—. Dijo que ella era un... un...

—Molestia —facilitó Snape, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Esperó a que la oferta de ser el guardián de Lily sonara mal o le hiciera devolver la oferta. Esperando aún, dijo:—Como usted, pero nunca ha permitido que le maten.

Potter hizo un gesto con las manos.

—No es lo mismo para nada —protestó.

Snape sabía que no lo era, pero nada de ser un slytherin le había mostrado los beneficios de una lucha justa. 

—Su indecisión no le hace ningún bien —dijo—. No es buena para nadie, menos para una pequeña criatura, aún menos con un conocimiento frágil del mundo mágico.  
  
La mandíbula de Potter se puso rígida.

—Creo que te entiendo. —Algo cruzó su expresión, pero desapareció rápidamente—. Todo lo que me ha dicho es que no la quiere, ¿y ahora sí? Creo que es usted el que está indeciso. 

—No la _quiero_ , Potter. Me estoy ofreciendo a quedármela en caso de algo te ocurra. Ni siqueira mi reputación no puede utilizarse en contra de los deseos moribundos del Elegido. —Potter se encogió ante eso, acercándose un paso a Snape.

—Yo... —Potter juntó los labios, mirando de nuevo a la cuna—. Siempre soñé con ser Auror —dijo, con la voz tensa. 

—Nadie le está parando —respondió Snape—. Ciertamente, no Lily.   
  
Como una invocación, un pequeño llanto se escuchó desde la cuna. Ambos se giraron, Snape podía sentir la tensión de Potter mientras esperaban a ver si realmente estaba despierta o sólo quejándose dormida. Otro llanto, definitivamente más exigente esa vez. Snape, en virtud de unas piernas más largas, llegó primero a la cuna. Con más autocontrol del que él mismo se habría dado crédito, dio un paso atrás y permitió que fuera Potter el que llegara bajo las mantas y la cogiera en brazos.   
  
—Alguien tiene que estar ahí para ella, para estos momentos. —Potter meció a la niña en su hombro como había hecho la primera vez que entró el día anterior, pero Lily soltó otro grito, agudo y penetrante—. Está a punto de tener otro de sus ataques de llanto.   
  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sanpe caminó en la otra dirección para preparar un biberón y administrarle el tratamiento para el cólico.

—Los bebés son muy sensibles. Quizá puede sentir tu humor y responde a él —dijo.   
  
—¿Así que es _mi_ culpa que no deje de llorar? —La voz de Potter se lenvantó, al igual que la de Lily. Oyendo eso, hizo un esfuerzo visible para calmarse, haciéndola callar en lo que Snape imaginó que pensaba que era una voz suave—. Explícame por qué de repente estás considerando quedártela —le preguntó a Snape, balanceándose de un pie a otro para mantener a Lily en movimiento.   
  
—No tengo ningún deseo de asumir en exclusiva la responsabilidad de un niño, más que tú, por razones que debes comprender —replicó Snape enfadado, mientras medía la poción en el biberón—. Tampoco tengo familia, y muy pocos amigos. Pero no comparto tus miedos sobre los peligros de la profesión que has elegido, dado que ya has sobrevivido, por lo que creo que la probabilidad de que al final sea responsable de ella es muy remota. Si el obstáculo más importante para que te quedes con la niña es tu preocupación sobre lo que pasaría en caso de muerte prematura, entonces estoy dispuesto a ser el próximo tutor.   
  
Potter se había quedado quieto mientras escuchaba, pero Lily no lloraba. Alzó una pequeña mano hacia Snape mientras él se acercaba con el biberón. 

—No es sólo por un título —dijo Potter con voz firme—. No quiero que se la lleven a unos extraños que no conoce. Si vas en serio con esto, tendrás que pasar tiempo con ella... con nosotros. 

—A diferencia de echarte a la calle, como hice ayer. —Los brazos Snape se enredaron con los de Potter cuando cogió a Lily para darle su biberón. Intento dar un paso atrás, pero Potter mantuvo el agarre en su brazo. 

—¿En realidad quiere una relación conmigo? ¿Digo, con mi familia? ¿Es su manera de intentar hacer las paces porque crees que es su culpa que Voldemort fuera tras mi madre? Si no la hubiera llamado Lily, ¿acaso te importaría? 

Irritado, Snape le arrebató a la niña. Fue un gran error: inmediatamente comenzó a llorar, golpeando el biberón a un lado con su pequeño puño. Sus piernas estaban rígidas mientras le pateaban. 

—Tienes razón —dijo Potter, sonando sorprendido—. Creo que es sensible a nuestro humor. —Acarició la frente de Lily, hablando de una forma que cualquier otra persona le habría sonado a Snape como intolerablemente afectado y dulce—. Está bien, princesa, no era mi intención gritar. Pensamos que eres preciosa incluso cuando gritas—. Despacio, Lily se tranquilizó, retorciéndose en los brazos de Snape mientras Potter acariciaba su pelo—. Deja que Tío Severus te dé tu medicina...

Snape hizo un pequeño ruido vomitivo. 

—No permitiré que ni usted ni ella me llamen 'Tío Severus'.

—Está bien, entonces, ¿cómo quiere que le llamemos? Porque no voy educarla para que le llame 'Profesor'. —Lily hizo un sonido que estaba muy cerca de ser una risita, agarrándose a la nariz de Potter y aprovechó para coger el biberón de Snape, ofreciéndoselo a ella. 

—Dese cuenta de que si intenta enseñarle a un niño pequeño a decir mi nombre, se me relacionará de por vida con la ridícula mala pronunciación que se le ocurra. —Snape recordó alguno de los apodos de su infancia. _Snivellus_ había sido aburrido en comparación con las bromas anteriores.   
  
Sintió a Lily relajarse en sus brazos mientras Potter le daba el biberón y esperó a que la trampa de la domesticidad se cerrara desagradablemente a su alrededor. Pero Potter se sentía cálido a su lado mientras se inclinaba para alimentar a Lily, y Lily les miraba con los ojos abiertos y curiosos. 

—Le gusta —dijo Potter, manteniendo un ojo en el biberón mientras los pequeños labios se cerraban en torno a la tetina—. No es sólo el móvil. Ha estado más feliz y tranquila desde que llegamos—. Giró su cabeza hacia Snape, sonriendo de una forma que si Severus no hubiera estado hecho de otra pasta, quizás habría hecho la domesticidad tan deseable como Po...

De hecho, otra pasta. 

—Le gusta la atención. Será problemática cuando crezca. —Lily gorgojeó al rededor del biberón como si estuviera de acuerdo. Snape suspiró—. Supongo que Severus para ti —concedió, dejando que los pequeños dedos agarraran uno de los suyos—. Vamos a ver qué se le ocurre antes de decidir el ridículo nombre que tendré que aguantar. 

Potter comprobó el nivel del líquido en la botella, sonriendo.

—Te llamará 'Papá', como a mí. 

Aún más sorprendente que el conocimiento de ellos siendo padres, era el hecho de que a Potter no parecía importarle permitir que Lily le pusiera ese título a Snape. La decisión, si alguna vez había estado en duda, se había tomado. Potter estaba separando el biberón, sonriendo a Snape mientras una burbuja de baba lechosa estallaba en los labios de Lily. Snape sabía que respondería a cualquier nombre mal pronunciado que saliera de esos labios.

—Yo no iría tan lejos —dijo Snape. Se aclaró la garganta—. Propongo que le demos una oportunidad a este arreglo... —Potter parecía como si fuera a acusar a Snape de dudar de nuevo. Snape alzó una mano, la que no era monopolizada por los dedos pequeños, sosteniendo a Lily en el hueco de su brazo—. Sólo para asegurarnos de que podemos pasar tiempo en la compañía del otro sin intentar matarnos antes de que lancemos el hechizo que marque mi derecho sobre ella, en caso de que alguien más aparte de mí mismo cumpla sus fines. 

—¿Un Hechizo Vinculante? —preguntó Potter, pareciendo preocupado. Distraídamente pasó los dedos por la suave mata de pelo sobre la cabeza de Lily, con su brazo rozando el de Snape. 

—Una variante remota —le aseguró Snape—. Muy remota. —Snape casi le asignó la tarea de buscarla, pero decidió que Potter probablemente ya había hecho tanto pensando en un día como podría manejarlo—. Nada que le haga daño. —Meció a Lily un poco más antes de dársela a Potter para que eructara—. O a usted, supongo.

Potter rió ante esto, girándola sobre su hombro.

—Gracias. —Sacudió la cabeza, dibujando círculos en la espalda de Lily—. Si no fuera el Profesor Snape, le besaría ahora mismo.   
  
—Severus —dijo Snape, asustado por un momento por hacer la corrección automáticamente.

Había amabilidad en la expresión de Potter que era casi irreal. 

—Severus, entonces. Casi suena como si quisieras...

LiLy eructó y Potter se interrumpió y le hizo ruidos arrullantes. 

—Buena chica. 

  
* * * * *

No se mataron el uno al otro esa tarde, Snape terminaba de trabajar en un par de pociones que no podían esperar hasta el día siguiente, mientras Potter —tan bueno como su palabra— cortaba ingredientes y limpiaba los calderos. Lily les miraba desde la silla de balanceo, a veces dormitando y otras gimiendo, mientras que unos trucos con hechizos la mantuvieron feliz cuando no quiso que le cambiaran el pañal o simplemente quería que la meciera alguien. Como Snape había esperado, Potter mantuvo una sarta de diálogo estúpido, llamándola princesa y preciosa y muchos otros clichés terribles. Snape se abstuvo de quejarse. 

—Deberíamos ir a dar un paseo —anunció Potter cuando terminaron de trabajar—. Has estado en casa todo el día y algo de aire fresco le haría bien a ella. —No esperó a que Snape estuviese de acuerdo, pero fue a recuperar un suéter rosa con orejitas de oreja en la capucha, que le puso a una Lily que se retorcía y gemía por tener la cara cubierta momentáneamente. 

—Te das cuenta que de probablemente ella vomite con tanto rosa —advirtió Snape. 

Girándose, Potter le sonrió. 

—Ha estado bien todo el día. Lo que sea que pusieras en sus biberones, está funcionando. 

—Lo digo porque parece ridícula. —Eso sólo hizo que Potter riera a carcajadas mientras desdoblaba lo que le pareció a Snape que era un delantal de trabajo pero que era, de hecho, algún tipo de cabestrillo para llegar a un bebé—. ¿Realmente no vas a ir a dar un paseo llevando esa cosa, verdad? 

—¿Por qué, quieres llevarlo? —Potter se lo ofreció.

Snape intentó de imaginar que lo cualquiera de sus vecinos o clientes pensarían si le vieran llevando un conejo rosa peludo en un cabestrillo.

—Cuando la lleve, irá en un cochecito. 

—Bueno, ven con nosotros de todas formas... podemos comprar pescado y patatas fritas. —Potter asintió satisfecho, con la certeza de que, aparentemente, su llave para el corazón de Snape era su estómago. 

Lily se durmió contra el pecho de Potter prácticamente desde el momento en que salieron por la puerta y durmió durante casi dos horas, mientras ellos pasearon por la calle, cruzaron el parque y comieron una grasienta comida frita en una mesa al aire libre con la puesta de sol. 

—¿No toma siestas adecuadas? —exigió snape. 

—Siempre que la dejaba sola en la cuna, gritaba durante una hora. Incluso si le tocaba música —dijo Potter, encongiéndose de hombros. 

—Necesita una rutina. Horas de sueño regulares. Comidas programadas, una vez que su estómago esté...

—¡Programadas! Es un _bebé_. —Riéndose, Potter bajó la mirada a la apretujada cara de Lily—. No creo que puedas disciplinarla hasta que sea lo suficientemente mayor como para sentarse por sí misma, como mínimo. —Miró a Snape—. No estarás planeando ser horrible con ella cuando cometa errores y mantenerla en casa archivando fichas de castigo, ¿verdad? 

Snape entrecerró los ojos. 

—Ese castigo era particularmente para ti.

—Porque yo no te gustaba.

—¡Porque nunca te molestaste en disciplinarte!

Suspirando, Potter sacudió a Lily en el cabestrillo.

—Sé lo que piensas, pero nunca gasté bromas como hizo mi padre o usé la magia para meter a los demás en problemas. Y cuando me escapaba de mi dormitorio, siempre había una buena razón. —Miró a Snape desafiante—. No me has respondido. ¿Esperas castigarla cada vez que no haga lo que quieras que haga? 

Snape estudió la pequeña cara medio escondida por un pequeño puño. 

—¿Crees que puedo mantenerla a salvo —a la hija del Elegido— sin la disciplina adecuada? 

Esperaba que Potter arremetiera contra él pero Potter se quedó pensativo, como si temiera molestar a la niña felizmente dormida o que surgiera su temperamento infantil. Su mano descansaba entre las orejas de conejito, acariciándolas distraídamente. 

—Nunca pensé que mi reputación... lo que toda esa basura significaría para ella —dijo con un suspiro—. Sin embargo, siempre habrá alguien que lo recuerde, ¿no?   
  
—O peor, alguien que quiera ganarse tu favor —concordó Snape, sintiendo una extraña opresión en el pecho—. Ningún niño nace conociendo el bien o el mal, o cuando llora para llamar la atención o llora porque hay algo que va mal. —Snape se inclinó a limpiar un poco de algo pegajoso en la mejilla de Lily, con el brazo muy cerca del de Potter—. Si tiene una rutina, sabremos la diferencia y ella también. 

Potter asintió. 

—Pero nada de castigos a menos que ambos estemos de acuerdo. No quiero que tenga miedo de... ninguno de los dos. 

La duda hizo que Snape le mirara, pero Potter estaba jugando con una de las orejas de conejito, haciendo un número de ajustarlo para impedir el paso de los rayos oblicuos del sol poniente. Snape no podía imaginar que Potter alguna vez tuviese miedo de algo.   
  
—Habrías sido un buen padre —dijo Potter, mirando rápidamente hacia arriba y luego volviendo a mirar abajo. Por un momento, siguiendo la línea de sus propios pensamientos, Snape no estaba seguro de si Potter lo decía por Lily o por el propio Potter.   
  
—Lo habría sido. —Snape arrugó la nariz—. Fui el padre sustituto de slytherins de 16 años y te aseguro que ninguno de ellos jamás ha sentido el más mínimo cariño paternal hacia mí. 

Eso hizo que Potter riera, no tan algo como para molestar a Lily, entonces también arrugó la nariz.

—Hora del cambio.

Se pusieron camino a casa... a la casa de Snape.

—No me digas.

Hubo, como era previsible, otro escándalo por los arreglos para dormir. 

—Mira, no puedo seguir ocupando tu dormitorio —protestó Potter. El pase y el aire fresco habían sido estimulantes, pero Potter había bostezado desde que se sentaron en la sala de estar, mientras Lily estaba despierta y ansiosa por la atención que se perdía.   
  
—Yo no estoy dormido y tú sí. Me quedaré con ella esta noche y podemos establecer su rutina esta semana. —Lily aplaudió como si aprobara la idea de la rutina, aunque realmente estaba alcanzando una de las colas de dragón del móvil —. Haré algunos arreglos para cuando vengan el próximo fin de semana. 

—¿Próximo... fin de semana? —La mandíbula de Potter se cerró en medio de un bostezo. 

Snape frunció los labios y soltó las notas con las que estaba trabajando. 

—Rutina, ¿lo recuerdas? 

—Oh, lo recuerdo —dijo Potter y había luz suficiente de la chimenea de la sala de estar para ver las manchas de color en las mejillas de Potter—. No esperaba... em... —Se frotaba la nuca de nuevo.

—¿El qué? ¿Volver tan pronto? —Snape debía haber sabido que su tregua se marchitaría...

—Irme. 

Snape parpadeó. 

—Tienes razón, por supuesto —dijo Potter rápidamente, intentando parecer despreocupado e intentando parecer sólo un alumno de cuarto explicando cómo su caldero se había convertido en pudin—. El próximo fin de semana, bien. A ella le gusta. —Saltó del sillón de había estado dormitando sobre _La teoría y la práctica del entrenamiento de Auror, nivel 1_ y se arrodilló ante la silla de balanceo de Lily—. ¿Verdad, princesa? 

—Potter —comenzó Snape, con el ceño fruncido. 

—No puedo estar aquí, lo sé —dijo de un tirón demasiado alegremente.

—Potter —dijo Snape de nuevo, más alto. 

—No estaba pensando —dijo Potter, balbuceando claramente—. Lo haré, ¿vale? 

—¡Harry! —Snape no había querido decir eso pero había tenido el efecto de conseguir la atención de Potter. Ambos, Potter y Lily, le miraban, aunque sólo uno de los dos estaba babeando—. Por el interés de la rutina —dijo Snape, eligiendo las palabras con más cuidado del que solía—, quizás sería mejor mantener el acuerdo actual hasta que concluyamos que no la molestamos por intentar matarnos el uno al otro. 

La sonrisa de Potter se ensanchó, brillante y espontánea y algo que Snape jamás pensó ver dirigido a él. 

—De acuerdo, pero entonces debes dormir en tu cama —dijo. 

—Otra vez no. Se me debe permitir poner reglas en mi propia casa...

—Reglas que establezcamos los dos, de acuerdo. Así Lily no tendrá mensajes contradictorios. —Potter la miró y, entonces, como si hubieran ensayado para una obra cómica, ambos bostezaron precisamente en el mismo momento, incluso inclinaron la cabeza en la misma dirección. Snape tuvo que apretar los labios para no sonreír—. No puedo dormir aquí con ella...

—Quizá si los dos duermen en una habitación oscura, ella pueda dormir toda la noche. Sin discusiones. Pondremos la cuna arriba y tú ocuparás la cama.

—Sabes que esa cama en los suficientemente grade para que podamos compartirla —habló Potter malhumorado, sin pensar como de costumbre, así que le tomó un momento asimilar sus propias palabras. 

Snape le vio ruborizarse, consciente de que su propia boca se había curvado en algo parecido a una sonrisa burlona.

—Debería ser más cuidadoso con quién invita a su cama —dijo. 

— _Tu_ cama, querrás decir —dijo Potter peligrosamente—. Sólo me he invitado a ti mismo. Teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente me has suplicado para que durmiera en ella...  
  
Lily hizo un ruido gorgojeante. 

—Oh, sí, has descubierto mi plan —se bufó Snape—. Accedí a quedarme con el bebé sólo para atraerte a mi cama. 

Inesperadamente, Potter se rió. 

—Es un plan estúpido. No es como si yo pudiera pensar en sexo con una bebé llorando en la habitación. —Girándose, cogió a Lily—. Si te doy un biberón ahora, dejarás que papi duerma unas horas, ¿verdad, princesa? 

Lily balbuceó en señal de aprobación lo que probablemente era más por la atención que por la perspectiva de un biberón. La primera reacción de Snape fue insistir en que ya era hora de Potter se fuera a la cama, pero Potter ya estaba cogiendo el biberón preparado, al parecer perfectamente contento con su conversación unilateral.   
  
—¿Quién es la niña bonita de papá? —dijo, balbuceando cada palabra tanto como ella en un corto pero intenso juego de cu-cús mientras se calentaba la leche.  
  
Snape intentó aparentar que estaba inmerso en sus notas cuando Potter, con Lily en un brazo y el biberón en el otro, reclamó el sillón

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —dijo, una vez que Lily se tranquilizó con el biberón.

—Puede empezar teniendo una apropiada noche de sueño. —Miró al bulto envuelto en sus brazos—. Debería dejarme hacer eso. 

Limpiando una gota perdida de leche antes de que llegara a la manta, Potter susurró:

—Me gusta hacer esta parte. Es el llanto de después lo que me hace sentir... —Tuvo un escalofrío y miró a Snape—. Me enfrenté al Señor Oscuro y a los mortífagos... sin ofender...

—Sin problemas —dijo Snape, curioso por saber dónde iba esto.   
  
—Pero nunca me sentí tan impotente y tan fuera de mi alcance como cuando comienza a llorar y llorar y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para pararla. —Miró hacia abajo, a las rosas mejillas envueltas en la manta—. No seremos una molestia, lo prometo—. Alzó a Lily y la colocó sobre su hombro. Una vez que ella eructó, la puso en sus rodillas—. Le cambiaré el pañal antes de irme...

Snape le tendió los brazos.

—No lo necesita. Suba a la cama y yo la llevaré cuando esté lista. —Potter parecía indeciso, pero como si reconociera su promesa de no ser una molestia, asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie con cuidado y cruzó el espacio hasta el sillón de Snape. Se inclinó, colocando a Lily en los brazos extendidos de Snape. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados pero ella golpeó el aire entre ellos, dando patadas contra las pierdas de Snape.   
  
Potter se inclinó, sonriendo con la misma sonrisa de adoración que tenía en los momentos en que la observaba descuidadamente. Entonces miró a Snape, se acercó —sólo unos centímetros— y Snape miró hacia arriba, a punto de preguntarle qué más necesitaba. La boca de Potter acarició su mejilla antes de que le salieran las palabras.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja.  
  
Snape se sentó y estaba atónito mucho después de que Potter se hubiese ido a la cama, hasta que un quejido molesto de Lily le trajo de vuelta a sí mismo. Cambió a la niña que parecía adormilada, aunque no del todo dormida; ella le miraba con los párpados entrecerrados. 

—Es tu culpa —le dijo. Ell sólo se retorció e hizo un pequeño ruido chirriante. Con un suspiro, Snape la levantó, apoyando la cabeza de ella en su hombro y sus brazos rodearon la espalda y los piernas de la niña. Ella encajaba muy bien ahí y, aunque no se la había bañado en horas, olía bien... como el pelo de Potter, notó Snape con disgusto.

Tal vez no estaba siendo justo con ella. Aunque sin duda era cierto que ella sería mejor para ella quedarse con Potter que luchar contra los efectos de un Hechizo Vinculante roto y aunque incluso snape sería mejor guardián que cualquier persona que adoptara a un huérfano cuya magia estuviera afectada por perder al mago al que estuviera ligado, Snape sabía que estaba ignorando cualquier pensamientos sobre sus propios motivos. Potter había creído que se dejó unir al bebé porque Potter la había llamando como Lily Evans, pero Snape sabía más. Para el momento en el que la guerra había acabado, se percato de que su promesa de mantener al hijo de Lily con vida había llegado a ser su excusa más que su razón. Dumbledore había visto correctamente a través de él. 

Así que cuando Potter había llegado con el bebé, suplicando ayuda, introduciéndose en la vida de Snape y desbordado de gratitud, por supuesto que Snape no había sido capaz de facilitar estar de acuerdo con él. Había pasado más tiempo con Potter ese día que nunca antes y, aparentemente, Potter tampoco había llegado a desesperarse o madurar lo suficiente mientras trabaja a Snape como un amigo. Pero aunque supiera que compartían la misma orientación, eso no significada que Potter estaba ni estaría interesado de alguna forma en Snape más allá de necesitar a alguien para compartir la responsabilidad inesperada de un bebé.   
  
Snape había encontrado la forma de unir a Potter con él, tan seguro como el Hechizo Vinculante, no por el amor de Lily, sino por el propio Snape. 

La niña se había vuelto un peso inmóvil en sus brazos, babeando sobre su hombro desprotegido. SE había quedado dormida sin hacer ruido. Había alguna posibilidad de que Potter hubiese exagerado los efectos del cólico sólo para tener una escusa para pedirle a Snape que... no, eso era absurdo. Si Potter hubiese querido verle, podría haber encontrado una docena de excusas. No había tenido deseos de contactar de nuevo hasta que tuvo la urgente necesidad de la ayuda de Snape y ahora, como era la costumbre de Potter, se estaba permitiendo agarrarse a su nueva fuente de apoyo de la misma forma en que se sujetó a Granger y después a Lupin y después a Black.   
  
Con cuidado, Snape llevó una mano a la nuca de Lily para poder colocarla en la cuna, donde ella se sobresaltó como si estuviera sorprendida cuando la dejó, pero no lloró. Miró a Potter, que parecía haberse dormido pronto, acurrucándose en el lao opuesto de la cama de Snape. Incapaz de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de pasar la noche entera en el sofá —Potter tenía razón, no era cómodo ni siquiear con un hechizo hinchable— Snape se sentó en el borde la cama y miró a Potter y a bebé. Después de unos minutos invocó su libro. Pensando que si Lily tenía una pataleta, podría llegar a ella antes de que despertara a Potter, colocó una almohada contra el cabecero de la cama y se acomodó para leer. 

Debían ser varias horas después cuando despertó, todavía apoyado en el cabecero. Había suaves quejidos en la cuna, pero Snape no se movió. Potter había cambiado de postura, inclinándose sobre la pierna de Snape y con una mano apoyada en su muslo.   
  
El hecho de que Snape tuviera una erección no ayudaba. 

—Vamos, princ... —Joder—. Vamos, princesa —la llamó en voz baja. Tan suavemente como puedo, levantó la mano de Potter y se la devolvió. En realidad, no había un buen sitio donde ponerla excepto sobre el cuerpo de Potter, desde que se deslizó tan cerca en la cama.   
  
—¿Qué... —masculló Potter, soñoliento.   
  
—Vuelva a dormir —ordenó Snape, intentado estar en silencio para no despertar más a Lily.   
  
Pero Potter nunca había escuchado ninguna de las órdenes de Snape durante años y, aparentemente, incluso dormido, no tenía intención de empezar ahora. Sus ojos parpadeaban y gimió, girándose y cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.   
  
—Joder.

—No delante de la niña —susurró Snape mientras Potter apartaba el brazo y comenzaba a sentarse—. He dicho que me ocupo yo. Vuelva a dormir. —Snape ya estaba invocando el biberón que había dejado en la planta baja.

Potter se quedó quieto, todavía soñoliento y malhumorado y con el pelo alborotado y besable. Sacudió la cabeza, entonces miró hacia el lado de la cama de Snape.

—¿Estabas...

El biberón llegó y Snape comenzó con el hechizo de calentamiento antes de alcanzar a lily bajo el montón de mantas rosas. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados mientras alcanbaza un mechón de pelo de Snape, agarrándolo con el puño felizmente como si él le hubiera dado uno de los plateados cascabelees que Lucius Malfoy consideraba que eran juguetes apropiados para los niños. 

—¿Estaba qué? —preguntó Snape, comprobando la leche antes de ofrecerla a la ansiosa boca de Lily.

—Estabas —dijo Potter, deslizando la mano sobre la hendida donde había estado el culo de Snape momentos antes—. Estabas en la cama conmigo. —Parecía contento. 

—Sólo para estar cerca en caso... —comenzó Snape, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama. Inmediatamente, Potter miró y le ofreció un dedo para la otra mano, pero ella se aferró obstinadamente al pelo de Snape. 

—De acuerdo. —Potter había besado su mejilla antes de que Snape tuviera tiempo de rechazarlo. Incluso si hubiera tenido esa intención—. Voy a por el pañal.

Tuvieron a Lily alimentada, cambiada y le habían hecho cu-cú hasta que sus ojos cayeron y se miraron el uno al otro con la clase de triunfo que solamente quienes han alimentado y cambiado a un bebé en medio de la noche pueden compartir. 

—Volvamos a la cama —dijo Potter, yendo al baño antes de derrumbarse de nuevo en la cama de Snape. Exhaló fuertemente, bajando la voz—. Sin excusas. —Snape se sentó en el borde—. Cama —dijo Potter desde el otro lado. Se giró de nuevo, con la espalda hacia Snape, a quien le resultó más fácil inclinarse hacia el cabecero como antes—. Hasta el final —dijo Potter sin mirar—. No podemos estar cansados los dos por la mañana. Prometo no acosarte sexualmente.

Con un resoplido, Snape se deslizó, tirando de las mantas sobre sus piernas. 

—Creo que podría besarte otra vez por la mañana. —Escuchó Snape, muy suavemente, las palabras comenzando a sonar arrastradas. 

Snape pensó señalar que contaba como un abuso sexual, pero también pensó que quizá Potter no lo haría si hacía esa observación. Mientras contemplaba sus respuestas contradictorias a esa comprensión, Potter y Lily suspiraron en sueños simultáneamente. En penumbrosas, Snape miró de la cuna a la nuca del chico —no, el hombre— a su lado.   
  
Para alguien que odiaba que invadieran su espacio privado, se sentía ridículamente complacido.   
  
Bueno, no se acostumbraría a eso. Pronto, Lily dormiría toda la noche y Potter quería volver con sus amigos y la casa que había heredado de Black. Estaría ocupado con el entrenamiento de Auror, no querría permanecer en el laboratorio de Snape limpiando y dándole conversación. Snape llegaría de vez en cuando dejándole a Lily y yéndola a buscar, quizás en una cena una vez a la semana, pero eso era todo lo que podría ser.   
  
Con un suave suspiro, cerró los ojos y esperó a que el cansancio de cuidar a un bebé le hiciera dejar de pensar. 

El calor despertó a Snape. Al principio pensó que su necesidad de dormir le había gastado una broma, haciéndole lanzar un hechizo de calentamiento al olvidar que ya no era invierno. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo cálido estaba presionando contra su costado.  
  
Era Potter, cuya cara presionaba contra el hombro de Snape, un brazo a lo largo del costado de Snape. Por la firmeza de su respiración, Snape supuso que Potter todavía estaba dormido. Por la calma en la habitación, Snape supuso que Lily también lo estaba. 

Intentó alejarse, pero Potter hizo un pequeño ruido y se dejó caer hacia adelante, deslizando el brazo alrededor de Snape. Eso no era suficiente, sobre todo porque Snape había despertado con su erección habitual. Por intuición, Potter también. Más grande de lo que Snape habría adivinado.... no es que él hubiera estado pensando demasiado sobre el tamaño de la polla de Potter.

Tenía que escapar de alguna manera, antes de que Potter despertara y ambos se avergonzaran. Intentó tumbarse y escaparse de debajo del brazo de Potter, girando con cuidado sobre su espalda, pero eso sólo significó que estuviera mirando a la cara de Potter cuando los ojos de éste se abrieron. 

—Todavía está dormida, ¿verdad? —susurró Potter. 

—No lo seguirá si no se calla —siseó Snape, aunque sus enfadadas palabras sonaron más alto que la pregunta que Potter había hecho.

—Nos mantendré callados. —Potter le sonrió. Antes de que Snape pudiera empezar a preguntarse que podría significar eso, la boca de Potter había descendido sobre la suya. Hizo un pequeño ruido de sorpresa —que era enteramente culpa de Potter— antes de decidir que rendirse al beso sería una acción que tenía menos posibilidad de despertar al bebé que alejarse y correr el riesgo de que Potter farfullara para protestar. 

A pesar de todo —la torpeza y la falta de familiaridad y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos se había lavado los dientes todavía— no fue un mal beso. De hecho, Snape se forzó a admitir que parecía ser un buen beso, en la limitada experiencia que tenía muy pocas veces, no, nunca involucró despertar con alguien acurrucado a su lado que quisiera darle un beso de buenos días. Besó de nuevo a Potter antes de recordar que era una idea terrible. 

—Prometiste no molestarme —dijo en voz alta. 

—No estoy tocando nada que pueda molestarte, —Potter le sonrío.   
  
Esa sonrisa casi le deshizo. 

—Sabes que lo que pase, lo que sea que hagamos, Lily despertará y tendremos que parar y nunca sabremos... —algo amargo obstruyó el fondo de su garganta.

La sonrisa de Potter no se desvaneció por completo, pero decayó un poco.

—Creo que ya lo sabes. —Besó a Snape de nuevo, aún sonriendo, a pesar de que Snape estaba de mal humor y apenas devolvió el beso, simplemente usando su desgana como una señal para besarle más hasta que Snape se deslizó y le abrazó, arrastrándolo hacia abajo. Potter se echó hacia atrás para tomar aire débilmente. 

—Quizás debo molestarte si vamos más lejos. 

Mantuvieron las voces bajas, con las bocas cercanas. 

—No quiero ser esto —dijo Snape, intentado encontrar un fallo en su decisión—. No seré una válvula de escape conveniente. No puedo. —Sus dedos acariciaron la nuca de Potter antes de alejarse.   
  
—¿Conveniente? —rió Potter suavemente, obviamente sin tomar en serio. A decir verdad, tener todavía una erección empujando contra la de Potter probablemente no estaba ayudando en el caso de Snape—. Prácticamente, he tenido que ordenarte que compartieras tu propia cama conmigo. —Potter sacudió la cabeza, deslizándose hacia abajo de forma que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Snape—. Podemos hacer eso sólo si tú quieres. No te molestaré, pero me gusta estar cerca de ti. —Frotó un mechón de pelo desordenado contra el hombro de Snape—. Lo más cerca con lo que tú te sientas cómodo, esto... o más.   
  
El inesperado estallido de madurez y autocontrol de Potter sacudió momentáneamente la propia resolución de Snape. Permitió que Potter descansara contra él, dejando que la energía erótica se drenase hasta que simplemente fuese la comodidad de tener a alguien cerca. 

—Sabes que jamás deberíamos ir más allá de esto —dijo, mirando sus propios dedos enredándse por el pelo de Potter como si pertenecieran a otra persona.   
  
—No sé nada de eso. —Potter inclinó su cara hacia él—. A menos que no te sientas atraído hacia mi, en cuyo caso, intentaré volver a admirarte desde lejos.   
  
Potter sabía bien mantener la voz baja, pero Snape soltó un bufido de incredulidad que provocó un resoplido en la cuna de la esquina.

—Confundes la admiración con asco, de nuevo —apuntó, a pesar de que Potter estaba sacudiendo la cabeza... bueno, moviendo la mejilla sobre el pecho de Snape.   
  
—Si hay una cosa que no siento por ti, es asco. ¿O piensas que dejo que cualquiera, incluso alguien que le guste a Lily, sea el responsable de ella si me pasara algo? —Potter descansó la mejilla contra el pecho de Snape, mirándole—. Si buscara eso, estoy seguro de que cualquiera de los Weasley, incluso, que dio me ayude, Ginny podría estar de acuerdo con eso. O Hermione, o Andrómeda, o la Profesora Mcgonagall. Y estoy bastante seguro de que todos ellos me gustan, sin embargo tú... —Suspiró y volvió a recostar la cabeza contra el hombro de Snape—. Nunca puedo decir en qué estás pensando. 

—Estoy pensando que eres un joven encantador, que cargó inesperadamente con muchas responsabilidades a una edad demasiado temprana —dijo Snape, frotando su mejilla contra el pelo de Potter—. Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte incluso a abrazarte así si es lo que deseas, pero no puedo ser algo a lo que acudir cuando tu libido ha estado sola mucho tiempo.   
  
La suave risa ahogada de Potter ascendió.

—Mi libido está bien, gracias. Y he pensado en ti más tiempo del que puedas considerar apropiado. Si no puedo molestarte, quizá pueda convencerte por otros métodos, pero no voy a dejarte ir a ningún sitio hasta entonces. —Frotó la mejilla contra Snape cuando los dedos de éste dejaron de acariciar su pelo, como lo haría Lily cuando se le priva de atención—, A menos que no te sientas atraído por mi, como he dicho. 

—No soy... poco atractivo para ti —dijo Snape, con la voz sonando como si las palabras no estuvieran seguras de su acogida.

Ese animó a Potter , suficiente para hacerle girar una vez y mirar una vez más hacia la cara de Snape. 

—¿No? —Snape sacudió la cabeza—. Ya sabes viniendo de ti, es prácticamente una declaración de, bueno, algo. —Potter le besó con tanta exuberancia reprimida que era imposible no imaginarse toda esa energía dirigida al propio Snape. 

Nada de decirse a sí mismo que no era sensato, o que Lily podría despertar e interrumpirles, o que el entusiasmo juvenil de Potter probablemente eres producto de conseguir al final varias noches de sueño decente y se disiparía, podría convencer a su polla, que nunca había perdido la erección y no podría hacerlo ahora que Potter no le molestaba. Snape le devolvió el beso, diciéndose a sí mismo que sólo era curiosidad... por ambas partes, ya que seguramente una vez que la lujuria momentánea de Potter estuviera satisfecha, entraría en razón y le diría a Snape que jamás volvería a pasar. 

—Ves, ¿no es agradable? —preguntó Potter con un suspiro contento, parando para respirar. 

—¿Agradable? 

—Bueno... caliente —admitió Potter con otra de esas sonrisas incontenibles—. ¿No te dan ganas de molestar al menos un poco? 

Snape se esforzó por escuchar a Lily, pero sólo había una respiración suave y pesada desde la dirección de la cuna. Aparentemente, por una vez, la niña se había vuelto a dormir por sí misma. 

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente? —le preguntó a Potter con cautela.

—Quizá, un poco más de esto para empezar... —Con un movimiento, Potter se deslizó contra Snape, colocándose completamente a su lado y frotando la parte inferior de sus cuerpos. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie, salvo el propio Snape, había tocado su polla que simplemente la presión del muslo de Potter le tenía duro de nuevo en cuestión de segundos. Escuchó a Potter gemir en señal de aprobación, arqueándose contra la cadera de Snape—. Ves, es _realmente_ agradable.

Ahora que se veía obligado a reconocer que no tenía ninguna prisa por parar esto, Snape decidió que eso le daba el derecho para hacer alguna petición. 

—¿Qué querías decir con que tu libido había pensando en mi por más tiempo de lo que puedo considerar apropiado? ¿No estarás diciendo que tuviste una erección al verme mezclar leche infantil? 

Potter dejó escapar una risa sorprendida. 

—Eres muy limitado en tu forma de pensar —dijo con el tono de una confesión—. Me refiero a completamente inapropiado. Como inapropiado en profesor-alumno.

Snape soltó una carcajada lo suficientemente alta para despertar al bebé, aunque cuando se dio cuenta y se calló, sólo escuchó un suspiro suave seguido de una respiración regular.

—Ahora sé que haces las cosas para entretenerte un poco —le siseó a Potter—. Incluso si dejaste tu aversión por mí desde el colegio, aunque he oído que la ausencia hace crecer el cariño, no te engañas lo suficiente para pensar que no sé lo mismo que me despreciabas en Hogwarts. No me mientas, Potter... Soy mucho mejor Legeremente de lo que tú serás jamás. 

—Es la verdad —susurró Harry... no, no era el momento para comenzar a pensar en él como _Harry_ , se recordó Snape—. Así que dime una sola vez en la que me pillaste pensando lo mucho que te odiaba.

—Me querías fuera de tus pensamientos. Te pusiste furioso cuando me metí en tus recuerdos...

—Porque no tenía el lujo de un pensadero para pararte de ver cosas que eran realmente avergonzantes o incriminatorias. Si hubieras descubierto que tenía fantasías sobre tú, lo habrías usad para humillarme.   
  
Era inconcebible para Snape que el chico que le miraba con esa repugnancia podía haber escondido fantasías eróticas con él. 

—Debo asumir que eran mentiras creadas para distraerme —replicó. 

—Exactamente. Entonces, entonces habrías escavado más profundo y te habrías dado cuenta de que eran reales y que yo siempre estaba más interesado en hombres que en mujeres, y no sólo me habrías ridiculizado, me habrías dicho de todas formas que el Señor Oscuro podría utilizar eso en mi contra y como era personalmente responsable de la destrucción del mundo que conocemos. —Absurdamente, Potter le sonrió—. Es lo que siempre creí, de todas formas, así que intenté duramente entusiasmarme con la cita con Cho y después con la de Ginny. En realidad, no funcionó. Todavía pensaba en esto. —Empujó sus caderas para demostrar con precisión qué quería decir. 

»Y antes de que preguntes, no, no estoy usando mi inesperada paternidad como excusa para revivir mis fantasías de colegial contigo —añadió Potter, tan cerca que Snape había pensado brevemente en usar la Oclumancia en caso de que Potter hubiese desarrollado habilidades que no tenía como estudiante—. Ni siquiera sabía que eras gay hasta que me lo dijiste hace unos días. —Potter frotó su boca contra la de Snape—. Felizmente, alegremente e irreprensiblemente gay. —Miró hacia arriba, con los ojos brillantes—. Ahora, ¿perdemos el tiempo hasta que Lily despierte, conmigo intentando convencerte verbalmente o...

La boca de Potter se deslizó a su garganta, con la lengua arremolinándose donde el pulso de Snape estaba, repentinamente, golpeando fuertemente y Snape, por un momento, olvidó la pregunta en el aire.

—¿O? —consiguió decir con un jadeo.

—O podemos ver si podemos ser lo suficientemente silenciosos para hacer esto sin despertarla —señaló Potter, volviendo a poner su boca sobre la de Snape. 

—Sí —gimió Snape, aunque no estaba seguro de a qué parte de qué pregunta era respuesta, excepto que _sí_ parecía ser exactamente la respuesta correcta a lo que quisiera que Potter estuviera haciendo con su boca. Debía ser suficiente respuesta para Potter, que besaba partes de su cuello que antes sólo habían parecido ser un lugar que cubrir con un cuello alto. 

—De todas formas, no creo que pueda durar mucho más —murmuró Potter alrededor de un pezón—. Lo que contigo es muy agradable. 

Snape ni se molestó en señalar que era imposible que fuese desagradable cuando al tener un pezón succionado, pero pensó que la mejor manera de señalarlo era demostrarlo. Potter cambió para acomodarle, besando muchos lugares en el cuerpo de Snape que probablemente nunca habían sido besados —oh, sí, definitivamente habría recordado eso. El evidente placer de Potter en sus respuestas —tan silenciosas como podía hacerlas— presentaba un desafío que Snape no tenía intención de dejar pasar. Los slytherin eran, cuando menos, muy competitivos. 

Potter gimió y Snape casi lanzó un grito de puro triunfo. Los suaves lamentos de Potter se incrementaban cuanto más cerca estaba la boca de Snape de su polla, nunca tan alto como para causar resoplidos de disgusto desde la cuna. Casi estaban en el lado contrario de la cama, la cabeza de Potter cerca del borde superior y Snape besaba una de las piernas de Potter hacia abajo. La polla temblorosa ante su cara estaba bastante dura, perfectamente erecta y probablemente era cierto que Potter no duraría mucho, teniendo la libido de un joven. Snape decidió hacer convertir ese poco tiempo en una frenética y memorable felación, envolviendo la boca alrededor de la polla de Potter y dejando que su boca se deslizara hacia abajo.

—¡Joder! —se lamentó Potter, lo suficientemente algo que Snape, inmediatamente, giró la cabeza en anticipo al llanto de la cuna. Pero, aparentemente, Lily tenía la intención de ponerse al día con el sueño que había perdido durante las semanas de llanto por el cólico, por lo que después de un pequeño balbuceo que podía ser fácilmente pera hacerles saber que estaba bien, se quedó en silencio de nuevo. 

—Haz algo productivo con la boca, Harry —susurró Snape, moviendo las caderas un poco para dejar clara su intención.

Potter rió suavemente.

—¿Acabas de llamarme 'Harry'? 

Snape comenzó a negarlo, aunque sabía que lo había hecho. Con una carraspera tranquila, deslizó de vuelta la boca sobre la polla que empujaba contra su barbilla. Comenzó a chupar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter era más creativo, lamiendo debajo de la base de la polla de Snape y sobre sus pelotas, rodeando suavemente una con la boca.

Eso no haría... Potter no no iba a darle a Snape la mejor mamada de su vida a menos que Snape pudiera reclamar el mismo privilegio. Animó a que las piernas de Potter se abrieran más y usó los donde Potter estaba usando la lengua, acariciando alrededor y detrás de los huevos de Potter, provocando el hueco entre ellas y la arruga que Snape podía sentir que rozaba las yemas de sus dedos mientras acariciaba.

Potter ahogó un gemido alrededor de la polla de Snape, mientras empujaba con un dedo. Su cabeza se balanceaba sobre Snape, que se dio cuenta de que sería mortificante si acababa antes que alguien veinte años más joven que él. Así que renovó su atención en la cabeza de la polla de Potter, estimulando el prepucio con la lengua antes de deslizar la boca hacia abajo y tragar.  
  
—Oh, joder, sí... —Con aire de suficiencia, Snape pensó que iba a tener una charla con Potter sobre usar palabrotas cerca de la niña. En ese momento, al menos, era demasiado joven y estaba demasiado cansada como para prestar atención, aunque también iba a tener una charla sobre mudarla a su propia habitación más temprano que tarde.   
  
Porque, Snape se dio cuenta, si Potter era serio respecto a querer continuar, tendría que ser un tonto para encontrar alguna razón para echarle.   
  
—Voy a correrme —gimió Potter con urgencia, agitó un poco usando la mano en la polla de Snape mientras su boca estaba ocupada hablando. 

—No grites —le amonestó Snape, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire antes de meterse toda la polla de Potter hasta la garganta. Hubo un asentimiento imperceptible de reconocimiento y Snape se dio cuenta de que iba a estar en apuros para seguir su propio consejo. Sintió el escalofrío recorrer el cuerpo de Potter incluso antes de que las salpicaduras de semilla inundaran su boca. Snape permitió que cubriera su lengua antes de persuadirle con más succiones suaves hasta que el gemido de Potter se calmó. 

No había caído en la desgracia de correrse primero.   
  
Su petulancia duró sólo hasta el instante en que Potter envolvió de nuevo la polla de Snape y comenzó a chupar. No le debía nada a la delicadeza y al entusiasmo pero se sentía tan jodidamente bien, oh, sí... 

Snape olvidó no gritar, pero más bien fue un grito ahogado que parecía salir desde sus pelotas, que fueron deliciosamente vaciadas por la boca de Potter. 

Potter respiraba con dificultad, apoyando la mejilla contra la pierna de Snape mientras las convulsiones paraban. Hubo un momento en el que ambos escucharon la respiración suave y regular desde la esquina y cuando oyeron eso y que ningún llanto, exhalaron casi en un suspiro.

—¿Me crees ahora? —preguntó Potter, con la voz más áspera que cuando lo habían hablado por primera vez. Snape no se molestó en señalar que un episodio de felación mutua, aunque satisfactoriamente frenética felación, no probaba nada. 

—Sí —dijo, con la esperanza en lugar de la creencia, porque Potter lo creía y las creencias de Potter tenían la manera de convertirse en verdades y Snape estaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer. Además, Potter trató de convencerlo empujándose entre los brazos de Snape, como inconscientemente seguro de su bienvenida como cuando habían cogido a Lily. 

—Probablemente no —dijo Potter con una pequeña risa ronca—. Pero conozco formas de convencerte y estoy muy decidido. Nunca pensé... —Giró la cara para mirar a Snape, estudiando su perfil por tanto tiempo que Snape sentía darse la vuelta. 

—Bueno, estoy al tanto —dijo Snape, con mucho menos venenos del que había esperado.

Potter rió de nuevo.

—Cretino. —Besó la parte inferior de la barbilla de Snape, estirándose sobre él—. Nunca pensé que me dejaras entrar en tu casa, en tu cama. Juro que no traje a Lily aquí con la idea de seducirte.

—Tú lo has dicho —afirmó Snape. Sabía que Potter esperaba más y en un raro momento de generosidad se lo dio y solo porque la lasitud sensual aún corría por su cuerpo—. Te creo —dijo y lo decía en serio

Lograron una hora más de sueño antes de que el insistente llanto les despertara. 

—Tu hija está despierta —anunció Snape cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo... innecesariamente, puesto que hasta los vecinos probablemente podían oírla. 

Potter acababa de ponerse de pie también, pero se paró para mirar a Snape.

— _Nuestra_ hija —corrigió—. ¡Vamos, princesa!

Snape se percató de que ninguno de los dos se había lavado las manos de todo el sudor, el manoseo y la corrida anterior. Lanzó un rápido hechizo en los dos antes de que Potter alcanzara la cuna. Lily continuaba llorando a pesar de que Potter la había cogido. 

—Debe estar muy hambrienta.

—O eso, o que se siente abandonada después de unas horas sin atención. —Pero Snape contenía una sonrisa, mirando a Potter dar vueltas con Lily sobre el hombro mientras iba a coger un biberón. 

—Déjame hacerlo. Siempre está más tranquila por ti. 

Mientras Snape resoplaba, Potter le entregó la niña y se puso una bata. Por extraño que pareciera, Potter tenía razón: el llanto había parado, aunque unas lágrimas enormes seguían colgando de sus pestañas, como si las hubiera colocado allí para recordarle a Snape su situación.

—Date prisa —le gritó a Potter después, dedicándole a Lily una mirada inalterable—. Necesito soltarte para vestirte. ¿Estarás en silencio, por favor? 

La colocó en la cama. Inmediatamente, los labios de Lily comenzaron a temblar y salió un gemido suave. 

—Nada de eso —le amonestó Snape, tirando de su ropa lo más rápido posible. Hizo muchos ruidos con las manos para mantenerla distraía. Después de unos pocos sonidos de mal humor, se calló, mirándole. Snape estaba inclinado sobre ella, imitando a un murciélago con sus mangas grandes aleteando cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter había vuelto y le estaba mirando desde la puerta.

—Si dices una palabra.... —comenzó Snape con su tono más amenazador. Lily le interrumpió con un llanto suave y Snape puso los ojos en blanco—. Dame el biberón.

—Sí... Papi. —La sonrisa de Potter era positivamente perversa.

El apelativo no era tan aborrecible como pudo serlo unos días antes, o incluso hacía unas horas, especialmente no con el recuerdo de la entusiasmada forma de hacer el amor de Potter todavía bastante freso. Y a juzgar por las miradas que compartían por encima del biberón, Potter estaba tan ansioso por tener otra sesión como Snape. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa por el estilo tendría que esperar. 

—Todo el mundo necesita un baño en condiciones —decretó Snape—. Yo la cuido mientras tú te lavas. 

—No le gustan los baños —dijo Potter como aviso, pero con una sonrisa. 

—Tampoco a Goyle —replicó Snape firmemente y Potter se rió y, todavía mejor, no discutió, asumiendo la tarea de hacerla eructar mientras Snape preparaba las cosas de su baño. Potter tenía una gran variedad de ellas, además de juguetes, la mayoría del tipo muggle, para mantenerla ocupada mientras Snape hacía el trabajo.

—Ahora, señorita —dijo, llevándola escaleras abajo—, sin discusión.

Mientras preparaba el agua en el fregadero, hizo zumbar los juguetes sobre su cabeza, así que parecía que una rana de goma había adoptado diferentes tamaños de brillantes patos amarillos y varios peces de colores improbables. La distracción funcionó. Protestó pero cedió cuando le ofreció el último premio— un mechón del pelo de Snape que agarrar mientras él le ponía los polvos de talco. 

Potter apareció, recién afeitado y vestido y pareciendo más como el joven de las fantasías de Snape, er, de las fotos sin bebé más recientes. Extrañamente, la vista era más desalentadora de lo que Snape esperaba. Sin duda, un hombre joven y guapo no podría ser feliz mucho tiempo con los gustos de Snape. Entonces, Potter se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si se despertaran de esa forma e intercambiaran bromas sobre el baño del bebé cada mañana. 

—Tu turno —dijo Potter, admirando a Lily con exageradas miradas—. ¿Quién es una bella princesa? ¿La princesa más bonita de la tierra? La señorita Lily, mi Lilybell. 

Había mucho más en ese sentido, mientras intercambiaban tareas, Potter eligió terminar la muy exigente tarea de vestirla, Snape escapó escalera arriba, pero había muchas menos quejas sobre Lilybell y princesas de las que esperaba con que su conciencia le golpeara. 

Optó por un largo baño, para reflexionar sobre el extraño giro que había dado su vid y examinar su reciente ataque de carnalidad. Sorprendentemente, la idea de que había sido Potter quien consiguió sacarle esos gemidos no era tanto preocupante como pudo haber sido antes de que hiciera cargo del cuidado de la hija de Potter... de ambos. Mañana Potter volvería a sus clases de Auror y Snape volvería al trabajo, pero todo había cambiado. Tendrían que enviarle una lechuza a Molly Weasley, por supuesto, y hacerle saber que Potter no abandonaría a Lily —Snape podría crear un parquecito en la esquina de la tienda muy fácilmente. Si las cosas no funcionaban —y raramente lo hacían para Snape— su vida no se habría interrumpido más allá de que Potter y Lily se fuesen. 

Y sin embargo, era ridículamente fácil imaginar al pequeño trasto convertirse en algo que gateara con pequeños pasos, aprendiendo a hablar —llamando a Snape algo parecido a 'Tío Severus'—, recibiendo la carta de Hogwarts, saliendo del colegio...

¿Le querría Potter tanto tiempo? Snape ya sabía que él quería, lo había sabido nada más estuvo de acuerdo en convertirse en su próximo tutor familiar. 

Hubo un golpe en la puerta, muy suave, como si hombre sosteniendo a un bebé estuviera ahora. 

—¿Podemos entrar? 

Snape echó la toalla sobre su ingle justo cuando la puerta se abría. Potter llevaba a una Lily ridículamente envuelta en rosa, ambos parecía muy satisfechos de sí mismos. 

—¿No puede un hombre tener un poco de paz en su propia casa? —gruñó Snape. 

Potter se sentó en el asiento cerrado del inodoro, sonriendo, sin que al menos pareciera que tenía remordimientos por haber interrumpido el baño de Snape. 

—Bueno, esta es la clase de cosas de las que quería hablar contigo. 

Con las temidas garras en el pecho de Snape, se sentó en la bañera. Pero Potter parecía demasiado alegre como para tener cualquier cosa que pudiera causar que Snape deseara maldecirle en su mente. Siempre había sacado conclusiones equivocadas sobre Potter y sus motivos. Snape se había dado cuenta muy tarde de lo fuerte que era la lealtad de Potter a sus amigos y a los que amaba. Tenía, si lo necesitaba, la evidencia envuelta en rosa en su propio baño. Dejó que Potter hablara. 

—Estaba montando una pataleta sin ti, así que la traje —dijo Potter, colocando a Lily en su regazo—. Estaba pensando que si en verdad quieres que nos mudemos aquí, podríamos necesitar, er, un poco más de espacio. Para... —Su sonrisa confiada fue traicionada por las pequeñas manchas de color en sus mejillas—. Bueno, ya sabes, ella debería tener su propia habitación. Tendré que traer el resto de mis cosas. —La meció un par de veces, observando eufórica alegría de su rostro—. No es mucho, en verdad. Ella tiene más cosas que yo. 

—¿Vas a dejar tu casa vacía? —preguntó Snape, mirando tanto a Lily como a Potter.

—Kreacher es feliz sin mí. Supongo que puedo liberarle, o podemos mantenerle en caso de que este sitio se nos quede pequeño. Hay un montón de habitaciones para poner tu laboratorio, si tú quieres. O puedes vivir allí y trabajar aquí. 

—¿Nos quede pequeño? —Snape no creía que la reorganización para darle a Lily su propia habitación diese demasiados problemas—. Diría que estará en Hogwarts antes de que empiece a pedir camas con doseles y tocadores. 

Potter asintió, riendo. 

—No creo que haya ninguna duda de que está destinada a ir a Hogwarts. —Sonrió con picardía—. Pero podríamos decidir que queremos otro niño. Siempre quise tener un hijo. 

Snape fue salvado por un gruñido malhumorado de Lily y el inconfundible y desagradable olor que llenó la habitación. 

—¿Podemos, por favor, con una catástrofe a la vez? —preguntó lastimeramente.

—Lo siento, iré a cambiarla. —Sin dejar de sonreír, Potter cambió el peso de Lily y se puso de pie. Sacudió la varita mientras se iba, dejando el baño perfumado con burbujas encantadas que flotaban en el aire. Lily agarró una, balbuceando. 

—No le llamaremos James —gritó Snape después a Potter, cuya voz llegó flotando desde la otra habitación.

—¿Es tu única condición? 

—O Sirius. 

—¿Qué pasa con Albus? 

—¿Realmente quieres hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? —Escuchó a Potter reír, lo que hizo que Lily riera. Ambos sonidos fueron seguidos de un estruendo, como si algo hubiera caído al suelo mientras Potter sacaba un pañal limpio—. Es mejor que no rompas mis cosas.

—Culpa a tu hija —gritó Potter respondiéndole. Entonces, su tono de voz cambió—. ¿Quién es la niña más bonita del mundo? 

Así era como iban a ser. Solo en la bañera, Snape se permitió sonreír. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
